What if?
by FestusGirl
Summary: This is my pjo oneshot collection filled with oneshots that answer questions of what could have happened if something was or wasn't cannon. I'm also open for using your prompts if you have them!
1. God swap!

**Beginning Notes**

Well, welcome to my Percy Jackson _what if? _oneshot collection! Just random oneshots about what would happen if something else was or wasn't cannon. No major things like: 'What if Thalia never joined the Hunters of Artemis?' 'What if Percy died?' Just small_er_ things, like: 'What if they all had different godly parents?'

And that's what this oneshot is! So, what if everyone's godly parents were switched around? Of course, this is an AU, so yeah… Characters belong to Rick Riordan, hope y'all enjoy!

**Piper's POV**

I walk into the Ares cabin, and find myself amidst chaos and yelling. Gods, it's always yelling with those damn Ares kids. Except for my boyfriend maybe; who at the moment is impossible to find.

'Jason!' I shout. Who knows, maybe it'll work.

'Hey, random girl, go away, Jason isn't here,' some Ares kid says to me.

'Yeah I am,' someone else says.

Jason pushes his way through his siblings to get to me.

'Hey Pipes.'

I smile. 'Hey.'

'Well, I think that maybe the reason nobody ever knows you're here, is because you're so quiet,' one of his brothers says.

Jason just rolls his eyes. 'C'mon Piper, let's get out of here.'

'So, do you maybe want to go for a walk in the forest or something?' I ask, taking his hand.

'Pff, you Demeter kids, it's always nature and outside with you isn't it?'

'So... That's a no?'

'Oh, I don't care. As long as it's with you, I'm fine,' he says, smiling at me, which makes me blush.

'They're right; you are quiet, and soft, for an Ares kid. But I love it. I love _you,' _I say.

'I love you too.'

Jason takes both my hands in his, and leans towards me. Just as we're about to kiss, someone behind us shouts: 'Get a room you two!'

I look at whomever it was, and... Of course. It's Leo.

'Leo!' I shout in protest.

'What? Not everyone wants to see you guys make out,' he says.

'Fine, c'mon Jase, we're going for a walk. Into the forest where we will not be disturbed by stupid sons of Hermes.'

I huff, and turn on my heel, hoping Jason will follow me.

But something catches on my wrist and yanks me back.

'What the…?' I ask confused, when I see my left wrist handcuffed to Jason's.

'Oh, yeah, you two were being so lovey-dovey, you didn't even notice me sneaking up on you. Have fun being stuck together!' Leo explains.

'Leo! Come here you little piece of shit!' Jason yells, running after him.

Of course, I'm being dragged backwards, since Leo did us the pleasure of handcuffing our same wrists together. I turn around, holding my arm in a very uncomfortable and awkward position in order to run forwards.

Leo puts his hands in the air and runs around screaming: 'Help! Help! Jason is trying to kill me!'

'I won't if you just give me the key Valdez!'

'But I lost it!'

'Hey Jason, why don't we just go see if Percy can fix it?' I ask.

Jason slows down, and looks at me. 'Huh, you got a point there Pipes. But what about Leo?'

'Don't worry, I have an idea.'

I raise my arm at him, making the grass grow around him into a nice, secure cage.

'Hey! Stop it! Let me out Piper!' he whines.

'Sorry, I lost the key,' I say.

Then I turn to Jason. 'C'mon, let's go see what Jackson can do.'

...

When we get to the Hephaestus cabin, we find Percy and Annabeth sitting a table in the middle of the room.

Even though the Hephaestus cabin always smells like burnt wood and metal, I get a clear whiff of nail polish when we sit down with Percy and Annabeth.

'Hey guys,' Percy says.

Jason snickers. 'Nice nails bro.'

Percy rolls his eyes, but still grins at the same time. 'Annabeth's work of art.'

'I can do yours too,' Annabeth teases.

'No thanks,' Jason says.

'He just doesn't want to look 'bad' in front of his siblings. You can do mine if you want,' I say.

'Okay, okay, but before that, we need to um, ask you a favour,' Jason says, turning to Percy.

'And that is?'

I hold up my hand, showing of our new friendship bracelets.

Annabeth laughs. 'Leo?'

I nod.

'Oh, I'll get them off. Easily.'

'But you need to wait until your nails are dry,' Annabeth warns him.

'Yeah, sure, I think they're dry by now.'

'No, it takes a lot longer than you think.'

'I know.'

'No, you don't.'

'Yeah, I do.'

'Fine, mess them up then. That's your problem, not mine, 'cause I'm not doing them again.'

Percy pouts. 'But they're so _pretty_.'

'Then I guess you should wait another five minutes,' Annabeth says.

I look at Jason, trying to hold back my laugh. He looks annoyed and amused at the same time.

'I love seeing you two bickering about nail polish,' Jason says.

'Pfff, go to my cabin, and you'll hear it daily,' Annabeth complains. '_Oh, no, I can't help you, I just painted my nails! Bummer, I can't join with capture the flag, I just got my nails done,' _she quotes.

'Didn't someone actually go to the infirmary saying she needed surgery immediately because she broke her nail?' I ask.

'Yeah, the Stolls were pretty annoyed, they take surgery pretty seriously.'

'Well, they've got to take _something _seriously,' Jason mumbles.

I laugh. 'Okay, I think that was five minutes.'

'Good, this thing is killing my wrist,' Jason complains.

'Well, lucky for you, Jackson can fix anything.'

'Not your bedhead,' Annabeth says.

'Hey! This is my unique look. As a daughter of Aphrodite you should appreciate that.'

'Yeah, whatever. I'm going to get some lunch,' she says, getting up. She kisses Percy on the cheek, and leaves.

'She's right, please hurry up. I'm hungry,' I say.

Percy nods, and gets to work.

Not even a minute passes before he's done.

'That was quick,' says Jason.

'Yep.'

'Okay, bye, bye, I'm going to get food,' I say.

'Meet me back here, so we can go on that walk?' Jason says.

I smile. 'Deal.'

**End Notes**

So, yeah… Please review so I know what you guys think! I know I didn't include the Romans, maybe I can do a part two on the god-swap idea? If you have any _what if?_ prompts, let me know. I'll see you guys in the next chapter, byeee :)


	2. Nico comes out

**Beginning Notes**

What if Nico came out to Bianca and his mother? Characters belong to Rick Riordan, hope y'all enjoy.

**Nico's POV**

It's been almost a month after the war with Gaia, and I've recovered enough to make my trip to Italy.

I go there every year to visit Bianca and my mother's grave.

I'd popped by the florist on my way, and replace the dead flowers on the grave with the new ones I just bought.

'Hey,' I say softly.

I think about getting McDonald's to summon their spirits, but after that big jump from America to Italy, I don't think I'm up to the job.

Usually I sit in silence, but now I tell them something. Something I've had weighing me down for a while.

'Mama, Bianca, I'm gay,' I say, and laugh at myself for how stupid I sound. Telling a grave that I'm gay. As if that would make anything better. Like it would make the weight of it lift from my shoulders.

Then suddenly, I feel it. Their presence.

'We love you no matter what Nico,' I hear Bianca say. Only seconds later her ghost appears in front of me.

'Wha... How did- how...' I stutter, not able to form a proper sentence.

'Dad, I guess. Maybe he knew this was important for you,' she explains.

Then my mother's ghost appears too.

'Oh, _tesoro, _I'm so proud of you,' she says.

'Thanks Mama.'

My cheeks are wet. I don't know when it started, or why, but I'm crying.

'Is everything okay Nico?' Bianca asks.

'Yeah, I'm fine, it's just... I'm so happy to see you, to hear your reactions, that you don't care,' I say, sniffing.

'We're glad to see you too, _tesoro, _but I'm afraid we don't have much longer, we must return to the Underworld,' Mama says. 'I love you so, _so, _much.'

'I- I love you too,' I manage, before she disappears into the ground.

'We're proud of you, no matter what. Don't forget that Nico,' Bianca says. She gives me a kiss on my cheek, and although I can't feel any of it, I appreciate the gesture.

'Bye Nico,' she says, before disappearing too.

'Goodbye,' I whisper.

I feel relieved that they don't care. I was so afraid, because we'd lived in another time, where it wasn't always seen as something good, or normal. And I'm so happy to have been able to see them at least one last time.

**End Notes**

So, a short chapter, but I still think it's cute. So yeah, let me know what you guys think. An if you have any of your own _what if? _prompts, let me know! Byeee :)


	3. A little late Percabeth

**Beginning Notes**

_SPOILERS FOR MARK OF ATHENA!_

_YOU'VE BEEN WARNED..._

**ediblesunshine25**: What if Percy and Annabeth didn't get together until mid-Mark of Athena?

Oof, that's a good one. If you think about it, Gaia could have taken over the world because of this. Percy would have probably forgotten Annabeth's name, and therefor either died, or not reached camp Jupiter on time. Annabeth wouldn't be searching everywhere for her lost boyfriend, she might be looking for her lost friend, but not as drastically. So maybe that could have caused the seven to not be able to get together on time to save the world. Pretty extreme.

So I'm going to just use this to make the dramatic-Percabeth-falling-into-Tartarus scène an even-more-dramatic-Percabeth-falling-into-Tartarus scène. Hope you don't mind :)

Anyways, characters belong to Rick Riordan. Hope y'all enjoy!

**Percy's POV**

As I saw Annabeth get dragged over to the edge of Tartarus, unable to untangle herself out of Arachne's web, I was hit with immense deja vu.

_The manicore. Annabeth. The cliff. __Losing her. Annabeth..._

No. I was not going to lose her like that again. Not after all we'd been through.

'Annabeth!' I shout, and run over to her.

'Percy!' She was inches from the edge.

I reached her, just as she got pulled over the edge, and was able to grab her hand just in time.

But I underestimated the force with which she web dragged her, and lost my balance, getting dragged closer and closer to the endless depths of Tartarus as well.

I grabbed onto a ledge with my other hand and yelled: 'Annabeth! Hold on! I'm not losing you like this again!'

'Percy, it's no use! Just let me go, you need to save the world!'

My muscles ached, and I started trembling.

'No! Not before I save you!'

'Percy...' Her stormy grey eyes were fixed on me, their usually intimidating stare replaced with fear, but also determination. 'You have to let me go.'

'No!'

My body was wet with sweat and tears, my muscles burning, but nothing was going to stop me from saving Annabeth. I was not going to watch her go without putting up a fight.

'Percy, please, otherwise you'll fall too,' Annabeth pleaded. But I didn't care.

'So be it! I'll never let you go Annabeth, I can't lose you. I don't know what I'd do without you...'

I didn't even realise what I was about to say, until the words were out: 'I love you.'

I smiled a weak smile at her, even more tears streaming down my face.

'Percy!' This time it wasn't Annabeth who said my name. It was Nico. 'Percy, the Doors, they... they must be closed from both sides... I-'

'Nico, don't worry,' I cut him off. I knew what he meant, and dreaded what would come next, but I wouldn't let Annabeth go alone. Or even anyone else. 'We'll see you on the other side.'

Then I let go of the ledge, and felt the air wrap itself around me.

I pulled Annabeth close to me as we fell, and she said: 'Percy, I love you too.'

My breath hitches at the back of my throat when she returned my feelings. 'Oh-'

But before I could even form a proper sentence she pressed her lips against mine, and for a moment, I forgot we were literally falling through Hell.

When we pulled back, she said: 'Whatever will come at us next, we'll get through it. Together.'

**End Notes**

Yes, I know. It's short. But does that really matter? No, because it's Percabeth, and any amount of Percabeth is enough. _No exceptions_.

Again, thanks so much to **ediblesunshine25** for suggesting this, if any of you have other _what if?_ 's let me know! And yes, I'm still going to make god-swap for the Romans, don't worry. Anyways, I'll see y'all in the next chapter, byeee :)


	4. Coach Hedge is a shipper

**Beginning Notes**

**ediblesunshine25**: Thank you so much for using my prompt! It was Percabeth, and therefore amazing. I'm looking forward to seeing more!

Glad you liked it! And here's more :)

**Elena Fierro-Chase**: What if coach Hedge liked shipping people?

Thanks so much for this prompt, I really like it, hope I don't disappoint! And as always, characters belong to Rick Riordan. Also, I tried a different writing style for this one, because… heck, I don't even know. Because I can? Let me know what you guys think of it! It's some letters Coach Hedge and Millie wrote to each other through the course of the Second Giant War.

* * *

_Dear Millie,_

_I know it has only been a few days since I left with the cupcakes, but I miss you already._

_How is everything going my dear? Is there any news on the baby? I already have a few great names for our little one. Like Marilyn, named after my grandma. Or Alfred, like my great uncle. I have loads more, but I've been thinking about those two most._

_Also, Green Eyes and Smart One have been sneaking around together. I have my suspicions on what they're doing. And I think there's something going on with Fire Kid and Diamond Girl, but I don't like it. Diamond Girl belongs to Baby Face, they make the cutest couple ever. I swear they are soulmates or something. Just like you and me my darling. We were meant to be._

_Love, Gleeson._

* * *

_Dear Gleeson,_

_I just love hearing you rant about those half-bloods. The nicknames are quite adorable too, might I add._

_And there has been news on the baby! It is going to be a little baby satyr boy. And about those names you mentioned. As wonderful as they are, I was kind of thinking something of something a little more simple. Like Chuck. What do think?_

_Yours always, Millie._

* * *

_Dear Millie,_

_I'm travelling with Roman Praetor Girl and Death Kid now, and we're on our way back to camp. We're trying to get the Athena Parthenos there, in hopes that it will save camp from destruction or something. (Forgive me darling, I still don't really get how a statue is supposed to help us win a war)_

_I've also been thinking about what you wrote about the name for our son. If that is what you want, then we shall name our little boy Chuck. I hope we'll be back on time for his birth, but if not, just know I'll be thinking about you, and you'll be alright._

_Love, Gleeson._

* * *

_Dear Gleeson,_

_I'm so happy you agree with me on the name Chuck. And if we ever have another child, I promise you'll get to pick their name._

_Speaking of Chuck, he's been kicking a lot lately, and I need some things to distract me from the pains of being pregnant. Any more news on those demigod couples you're trying to get together? Were Roman Praetor Girl and Death Kid one of them?_

_Yours always, Millie._

* * *

_My dearest Millie,_

_I hope you are alright darling. And here's my latest info on the demigod couples to keep you distracted:_

_1\. It is a wonder how much Green Eyes loves Smart One; he threw himself of a cliff for her. It was a very beautiful gesture, but I'm worried about my cupcakes. _

_2\. Fire Kid and Diamond Girl are not together, which is great because who would ever think of them as a nice couple? Remember that I said Baby Face would be much better for Diamond Girl? Well, apparently they had just gotten together before the Argo 2 arrived at Camp Jupiter. Whoopsie, my bad._

_3\. Yes, Roman Praetor Girl and Death Kid are one of the demigod couples I'm trying to get together. I'm still wondering why they haven't kissed yet._

_I can't wait to see you again Millie. I miss you._

_Love, Gleeson._

* * *

_Dear Millie,_

_I have a theory why Roman Girl and Death Kid aren't together yet. I think they both might be gay._

_Love, Gleeson._

* * *

_Dear Gleeson,_

_I'm about to go into labour, and I was thinking about your last letter._

_You know how the Apollo kids are almost all doctors? Yeah, well one of them is going to help deliver the baby, and he is totally gay. He told me he was nervous, and then I told him to just talk to me about anything he wanted to, to get his mind off the nerves (because that's what helps me). So he started talking about this boy he's in love with. And to me that sounded a bit like your description of Death Kid. I don't know, maybe I'm overthinking things, but what if they got together? That would make an interesting couple ;)_

_Yours always, Millie._

* * *

_Dear Millie,_

_Aren't interesting couples always the ones that work out best? Look at us, a satyr and a wind spirit, that's not exactly the most normal couple either. But I believe Chuck is the confirmation that sometimes weird couples are okay. I hope all goes well with the birth of our son. See you in a bit._

_Love, Gleeson._

* * *

**End Notes**

So, that turned out a lot different than I thought it would, but if I'm honest, I quite like it. What did you guys think?

And yes, I know I said I'd be doing a Roman god-swap too, but I kind of get stuck halfway through, and start over every time. So um… It will appear. Eventually.

But in the meantime, if you have any prompts for me, let me know in the reviews, or DM me, I'd love to hear them.

Also, to all of you following my other story _Children of Artemis _who might be wondering why I did update this, but not that. It's because these chapters are a lot easier to write and cost less time. Just know that I'm working on the other story as well.

Anyways, hope y'all have a great day, byeee :)


	5. Thalia's voice

**Beginning Notes**

**Elena Fierro-Chase**: What if Thalia's tree could speak?

Again, thanks so much for your prompt! See, something so simple, but yet so creative. I really like it :)

Well, hope y'all enjoy, characters belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Annabeth**

It was a month since Annabeth had arrived at camp half-blood together with Luke and Grover. And a month since Thalia had died. Annabeth had visited her tree every day since it had happened. Today was no exception.

It was the first time she'd ever seen it rain at camp. She'd been told that the weather was controlled by Mr. D. but she hadn't believed it at first. Now she wondered why he'd want it to rain. Probably because the Demeter kids were complaining about how dry the soil was or something.

But the rain didn't stop her. She walked through it towards Halfblood-Hill, as it came pouring down on her, blinking the water from her eyes.

When she got to the tree, she sat down next to it, just like she'd done every single day. 'Hey Thals,' she mumbled.

Sometimes Annabeth wondered whether this was all some absurd and crazy dream, or if she'd actually lost her sanity. But then again, everyone here acted as if everything was totally normal. 'Oh, your best friend died and turned into a tree? That sucks...' Sure. Whatever.

'It's raining,' she told the tree, and immediately wanted to slap herself. Of course Thalia- or well, the tree would know that. It was a tree, how could it not know when it was raining?

_I noticed. Why aren't you inside? You'll catch a cold if you stay out much longer,_ a voice sounded in her head.

Annabeth looked up, surprised to hear a voice. She looked around, trying to find the source of it, but she actually already knew that no one would be there; she had recognized that voice in her head. She would recognize it in a heartbeat if she could ever hear it again. But how come she did? Was she actually going insane?

'T-Thalia?' she asked, her voice quivering. She wasn't quite sure if that was because of the cold rain streaming down her neck, or because of the voice she'd heard.

_Yeah?_

There it was again. Her voice. _Thalia's _voice.

Annabeth shook her head. It couldn't possibly be Thalia. Thalia was dead. Thalia was a tree... The tree Annabeth was standing next to at that exact moment. She looked at the tree as the realization hit her.

'Is... Is it really you?' she asked.

_It's me._

'I... I... I'm not going insane am I?'

_I'd hope not._

Annabeth sighed with relief and threw her arms around the tree. 'It's really you,' she whispered.

_It's me._

When Annabeth closed her eyes, she could remember Thalia's face. Thalia, smiling as she looked down on her. 'I've missed you so much.'

_I've missed you too, even though you came to me every day. All that time I just wished I could tell you that everything would be alright, that_ you _would be alright_,_ but I didn't know how. I figured maybe I could send you a telepathic message or something through my willpower, because I just couldn't stand to hear you so hurt. And it worked... I can't believe it worked!_

Annabeth could hear the heart-tearing relief in Thalia's words, and pressed her forehead against the stump of the tree. Tears were streaming down her face, but it didn't matter, because she'd spoken to Thalia again. 'It's okay,' she whispered.'

_No, it's not. I never knew if you were alright, how I could help you if you weren't._

'But that doesn't matter. I'm alright now.'

**End Notes**

BOOM! Another successful _what if? _complete. So, if you have any prompts you'd like me to use, feel free to let me know! Also, fun fact of the day: boom, is the Dutch word for tree. You're welcome.

Anyways, have a great day or night, byeee :)


	6. Don't like your gender? Let's bend it!

**Beginning Notes**

I know I said I wouldn't be posting, because I'm in The Faraway Lands Of Skippy Land, as my friend calls it, (he's crazy) but I found WiFi and free time (read: I don't want to cut vegetables for the new years picnic so I hid and wrote fanfic instead) so here's TWO chapters for you guys.

What if everyone got genderbent? I don't regret this in any way whatsoever. Fight me.

Anyways, characters belong to Rick Riordan, hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

**Rey**

Rey (Reyna) was having a pretty bad day if he was going to be honest.

First there was just the stress of being praetor. Would that ever go away?

Then when he'd woken up he'd fallen out of bed. That had been awkward, even though there was no one around to witness it.

On top of that, he'd woken up too late and missed breakfast.

And that was just his morning.

...

'Why don't you just take a break?' Frankie (Frank) asked him.

'I don't know...'

She looked at him, her eyes full of concern.

'Rey, you're going to burn yourself out if you keep going on like this.'

Rey sighed. He knew she was right, but he was not sure taking a break would help. It might just stress him out even more not knowing what is going on with his people.

'Go visit the others at Camp Half-Blood for a week or so, have fun, relax a bit, and then you'll be refreshed and good to take over again,' Frankie suggested.

Rey nodded. 'You're right. I should tell the cohorts, and-'

'Hey, we're both praetor, I can take care of that.'

He smiled at her. 'You're the best Frankie, you know that right?'

'I know.'

'If you need help or anything, just Iris Message me, okay?'

'No can do, you're supposed to be taking a break. If things really get that bad, Hansel (Hazel) will be able to help me.'

The look in Frankie's eyes were so sincere, that Rey couldn't argue with her.

'Okay.'

...

And that's how he found himself on his way to Camp Half-Blood. It had been a while since he'd seen his best friend Nicolette (Nico), and he'd love to catch up with her again.

He'd also missed Jacey (Jason) and was happy to be able to see her too. Rey had been a bit sad after she'd decided to stay at the Greek camp permanently, but he respected her choice anyway.

He wondered how everything was going back at Camp Jupiter, and if Frankie was doing okay.

_'you're supposed to be taking a break,' _her voice reminded him. He shook all thoughts away, and tried to close his eyes. Relaxing. Just like Frankie had told him to do.

...

Rey hadn't informed anyone at Camp Half-Blood that he was coming to visit, so that it would be a surprise.

He walked up the hill and past the pine that had once been Thomas (Thalia).

Instead of going to the Big House to announce his arrival, Rey decided to walk around and see if he could find Nicolette, or anyone else he knew.

'Rey? What are you doing here?' someone said.

Rey turned around. It was Lea (Leo).

'Just, taking a break. Frankie said I was one breath away from burning myself out,' he explained.

'And she's right, you absolutely overwork yourself dude,' Lea answered.

'Lea! Help! I think Jacey is going to kill me!' Percha (Percy) yelled, running behind Lea for cover.

'Hey, Percha, what's up?' Rey asked.

'Oh, hey Rey, nothing much really just- wait... Rey?'

'Yeah, it's me.'

'No, I mean, shouldn't you like, be at Camp Jupiter doing praetor things?'

'He's taking a break,' Lea explained.

'Cool, now you can help me convince Jacey that there's no reason whatsoever to murder me,' Percha said.

Rey sighed. Percha and Jacey, the dynamic duo. 'What did you do this time?'

'I might have put too much blue food dye in her food and stained her teeth blue.'

Lea shook her head, making her brown curls fly all around her. 'Typical Percha.'

'Percha!' Jacey shouted in the distance.

'Girl, you better run,' Lea said.

'You're right.' And with that, Percha took off.

...

'Hey, have you guys seen Percha?' Jacey asked when she arrived.

'No, I just arrived,' Rey said deadpan.

'Rey!' Jacey embraced him in a hug, and Rey could smell her perfume. Lavender and fresh air.

'Look at what Percha did!' Jacey complained after breaking the hug. She grinned widely, showing off her blue teeth.

'Maybe Connie and Tracy (Connor and Travis) have something that could help, you know, with them constantly pranking each other,' Lea suggests.

'Good idea, I'll get Percha later.'

...

After chatting with Lea for a bit, Rey decided to go to the Hades cabin and see if Nicolette was there.

He knocked on the door.

'Come in!' came Nicolette's voice from inside.

When he walked inside, he found Nicolette and Willow (Will) sitting on Nicolette's bed, playing Uno.

'Rey, long time no see,' Nicolette said as she got up to give him a hug.

'So, did you guys finally get together?' he whispered in her ear.

She immediately pulled away to slap him on the arm.

'I take that as a 'no'. Too bad.'

Just as he was about to greet Willow, the door opened and Andrew (Annabeth) and Peter (Piper) rushed in.

'We heard Rey was here!' Peter said.

'Hey guys,' Rey said.

'So, do you guys want to play Uno?' Willow asked, finishing off the braid she'd been making in her hair.

_'have fun, relax a bit,'_This is probably what Frankie meant.

Rey smiled. A proper smile. A relaxed smile. For the first time in years. 'Hell yeah, I do.'

**End Notes**

That was a bit weird to write, but whatever, it was fun. Also, I hope you guys didn't mind that I put their real names in brackets behind the first time using their genderbent names, because I just couldn't make all the names obvious. And this just prevented confusion.


	7. Artemis has kids (they beat ass)

**Beginning Notes**

**Galeniss Everlark**: What if Artemis had children?

As some of you might know, I'm busy writing a whole other fic about this, (haha, great self promo. (*cringes*) Not.) but since that isn't using my own oc's and because I've always had a soft spot for this prompt, I'm including it anyway. But with my own oc's of course. So for those of you following Children of Artmis, this has nothing to do with that story, it's a whole other AU.

Anyways, thanks so much for your suggestion, I decided to go for something casual instead of a dramatic backstory so I hope I don't disappoint! Characters belong to Rick Riordan, except for Bella and Robin.

**Bella's POV**

'Bet you I can finish the parkour quicker!' I shout.

'In your dreams Bella,' Kayla answers.

It's a Friday afternoon, and I'm hanging out with my best friend Kayla Knowles. I'd told her that children of Artemis were the better archers, but she disagreed with me, so now we decided to do an archery parkour set up by none other than Leo Valdez.

'Stop bickering you two, the parkour is ready for you,' Leo says.

'Now, this is going to be interesting,' Percy says, walking up to us. 'What's going on exactly?'

'I'm gonna make Knowles regret that she ever dared disagree with me by beating her sorry ass,' I say.

'Damn, you kiss your father with that mouth?' Kayla asks.

'I don't have to worry about that since he left me on the streets.'

I think back to when I first came to camp after getting thrown out of the house by my drug addicted father. It was about eight years ago, and I barely remember it. It was a cold night, and I had a dream that the moon told me to go to the big hill with a pine tree on it on Long Island Sound. So I did.

When I told the people there that my dad turned into a screw up who was addicted to drugs after my mother left, they weren't surprised. They weren't even surprised I knew about all these bad things at five years old.

I was taken in, and two years later claimed by the goddess Artemis. Everyone was shocked at first, because I was the first descendant of Artemis in almost two hundred years, but it wasn't unheard of.

'Oy, earth to Bella!'

Leo's voice wakes me up from my trip down memory lane.

'Sorry, you were saying?'

'The parkour is ready, if you get on your platform, we can see who really is the best archer. Artemis or Apollo? Bella or Kayla?'

I got on my platform, but just before we could start, the horn sounded, signalling lunch.

'Aaw man, I was so ready to beat you,' Kayla complains.

'Oh well, you'll have to wait until after lunch, when I'm full and energized. What? Are you scared?' I tease.

'No way!' She runs over and pushes me off the platform. 'C'mon, I'm hungry.'

I get up and run after her.

...

I'm sitting at the Big Three table with Percy and Nico (who doesn't break the rules every once in a while?) when Chiron makes an announcement.

'Campers! We have a new demigod amongst us. Let's all welcome Robin to camp!'

A kid about fifteen walks up and introduces himself:

'Um... Hi, I'm Robin.'

I take a look at Robin. Tall, red hair in a short ponytail and soft brown eyes. I wonder who will claim him.

'Who do you guys reckon he's from?' Percy asks.

'I don't know, his arms looks like archer arms. Maybe he's an Apollo kid,' Nico says.

'Archer arms? I think you've been checking Will out too much again,' Percy says, grinning.

Nico goes bright red and whacks Percy on the shoulder. 'Sh-shut up!'

I snort. 'But look at his hair though. It kinda looks like mine. What if he's my brother?'

'You're not wrong, but I don't think so,' Percy says.

'But he's got archer arms remember?'

Percy and I snicker as Nico gets up and leaves.

...

After lunch, Kayla and I go back to the parkour, and there he is. The new guy. Robin.

'Hey, what are you doing here?' I ask.

'Oh, sorry, is this like a restricted area or something?'

'No, she's just waiting to fail and lose a bet,' Kayla jokes.

'Pff, look who's talking.' I turn back to Robin. 'We had a bet on whom the better archer is.'

'Oh, I love archery, me and my dad used to go out into the forest to go hunt almost every day,' Robin says.

'Archer arms,' Percy says, who came to look.

I laugh.

'Did I miss anything?' Leo asks confused.

'Inside joke,' I explain. 'Anyway, you any good Robin?'

'Yeah, I guess.'

'So modest,' Kayla teases.

'Well, Kayla, since you said you were so good, you could easily beat Robin without knowing his skills right?' I say.

'Hey! That's not fair!' she complains.

'Of course it is. Since I'm the best at camp, and you think you can beat me, surely you can beat a random guy who says he can shoot. No offense Robin.'

'None taken.'

Kayla huffs. 'Fine.'

...

'Okay, get ready my dudes!' Leo says.

Kayla and Robin both get on their platforms, a bow and quiver slung over their shoulders.

'On your marks, get set, GO!'

They jump off the platforms and start running towards the parkour. They get there about the same time and start the parkour.

I'll be honest: I definitely underestimated what Robin could do. His movements were so smooth, and he avoided every obstacle very swiftly. On top of that, he hit every single bullseye.

When he finishes the parkour, he runs over to us, not even seeming the least bit exhausted.

'How did I do?'

I look over at Kayla, who is only now shooting her last bullseye.

'Fantastic! Dude, you beat her ass!' I say giving him a high five.

'Thanks,' Robin says grinning a bit.

Then finally Kayla walks over.

'You!' she says, pointing her finger at me. 'Did you know about this? How... I... You cheated! I was supposed to beat you! This means nothing!'

'Geez, Kay, calm down. You can't even withstand your loss.'

'It's not loss, I was supposed compete against a child of Artemis.'

'And you did,' Percy says. 'Look.'

We all look at what he means.

'Why are you all looking at me?' Robin asks, the sign of the silver moon still hanging above his head.

'Because you're being claimed. Welcome to camp... brother.'

**End Notes**

So, I hope you liked it, again, thanks so much to **Galeniss Everlar****k**. And if you have any prompts for me, let me know!

Anyways, I hope everyone has an amazing 2020, I'm sending virtual hugs to all of you. I'll see you guys in the next chapter, byeee :)

update: **sel.selxi-cann**: Tbh tho, Will isn't really the best archer in the Apollo cabin

thanks for shaking me awake a bit, I knew that, but somehow I still wrote it incorrectly. How dumb.


	8. A game of Powers Only

**Beginning Notes**

**sel.selxi-cann**: What if everyone got different abilities from their parents?

Wow, that's something I've never even thought about. It might also be the coolest prompt ever though. Thanks so much! (and I fixed my mistake in the last chapter if you hadn't noticed yet)

Characters belong to Rick Riordan, and I hope you guys enjoy.

**Will's POV**

It's Friday evening, and that means it's time for Capture The Flag. This week the Apollo cabin is on the Red team, together with the Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Ares and Demeter kids. Today is special though, because every once in a while, it's a Powers Only game, where everyone can practice using their powers instead of using weapons.

'So, what's the plan?' I ask.

'Well, we know Nico's on the other team,' Katie starts, 'so, first off, we need to make sure he can't shadow travel to the flag.'

'I'll make sure of that,' I say.

Clarisse explains the rest of the plan, and I run off to hide the flag, immediately bending the light so it covers the flag and everything near it, including me.

Like always, I get kind of bored easily. Being the only kid of Apollo with this power might seem cool, but that's why I'm always stuck with this job, and besides, I don't even know how this would ever be useful in a _real _battle, but whatever.

I sit down and hold my hand over the ground. I focus a little, and hyacinths start sprouting from the grass. Another useless power I have, thanks Dad. (Although I do find it quite pretty.)

Suddenly the ground starts shaking, and I hastily get up. Looking around, I try to find the source of it. I know it's Percy, because no one else can do that, but then again, I don't know _where _he is.

Then I feel something trying to invade my light bubble, something dark.

'Di Angelo, I know you're there!' I yell.

'But you don't know where!' Percy's voice answers, somewhere to my left.

'He can hear you, you dumbass,' Nico hisses. I turn to where their voices are coming from, just in time to see Nico drop his shadow, revealing where they are.

'Nico, what the hell! We were invisible!' Percy complains.

'No, we were just concealed, and besides, Solace already knew we were here.'

'Exactly, and now that I can _see _you-' I start, but a crash interrupts me.

Travis is sprawled out over the ground, Leo standing over him.

'Nice try Stoll,' he says.

I suppose while Nico and Percy had distracted me, Travis had tried using his super speed to snatch the flag, but to no avail, since Leo had stopped him with his extreme Hephaestus-like strength.

But now I'm distracted by that again, giving Percy and Nico a free shot at the flag.

Luckily, Piper comes to the rescue, (where she came from though, is still a mystery) blowing one of her strange magic air kisses at Percy.

He immediately wraps his arms around Nico, burying his face in Nico's neck.

'Neeks, have I ever told you how much I love you?'

'Gross,' Nico says, trying to shake Percy off.

'Nico, you're so beautiful, you know that right?'

'Yes, my boyfriend tells me that every day.'

Percy immediately lets go of Nico. 'I should have known, no one that cute can stay single forever.' He turns on his heel and walks off with, what I suppose is a heartbroken look on his face.

'Thanks Pipes,' I say.

She winks at me and runs off again.

I sigh. Aphrodite kids, always the ones with the strangest powers. But oh well, they're awesome when it comes to pranks and Powers Only games.

...

The game goes on for what seems like forever, but eventually our team wins.

'Wait, who stole the Blue team's flag?' I ask later that evening when my siblings and I are discussing the game.

'Me,' says Austin.

'With my help!' Kayla complains, to which Austin rolls his eyes. 'Without the help of my fantastic singing skills that hypnotised everyone, you wouldn't have even been able to come anywhere _near_ the flag.'

'Where even was the flag?' one of the newer campers, Sophie, asks.

'Those damn Athena kids! They called an owl or something and let it fly around with the flag.'

'Is that even allowed?' I ask confused.

Kayla shrugs. 'I mean, that's a power they have, so I guess it's allowed during Powers Only.'

'But that's not important, because we won anyway!' Austin says. 'So it's time for some acapollo karaoke!'

**End Notes**

I'm sorry if this wasn't that good, I'll admit it's not quite my best work, but I'm posting it anyway. Because I can.

Anyways, if you have any _what if?_ prompts you want me to use, let me know! And I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Byeee :)


	9. 'Reeeeet' -a guinea pig

**Beginning Notes**

**Tbrucks: **What if Percy turned into a guinea pig again in front of the seven?

Awesome! I love it! Thanks so much for your prompt, I hope I don't disappoint. Characters belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Travis**

'So you're telling me the biggest hero of all times turned into _a guinea_ _pig__?' _Travis asked, his eyes full of disbelief.

Annabeth nodded. 'Although that might not make him the biggest hero of all times.'

'Damn! I wish I'd seen that! Anyway, why am I here again?'

_'You_ came to ask _me_ something, didn't you?' Annabeth said, looking a bit confused.

'Oh, right, sorry... What did I ask again?'

'What the funniest thing I ever saw was.'

Travis nodded, trying to think back to why he'd gone to the Athena cabin. Then he remembered: 'Ah!'

'Well?'

'I was going to recreate some pranks for Throwback Thursday today.'

Annabeth frowned. 'You know it's Monday, right?'

It was silent for a while before Travis sighed, muttering: 'I always get my days mixed up.'

'Well, you could still start a competition to see who can recreate the best pranks. That would make the campfire a lot more interesting tonight,' Annabeth suggested.

'Yes! Thanks, Beth, you're a genius.' And with that he ran off to go find his brother.

...

'Connor!' Travis yelled as walked into the Hermes cabin.

'What's up bro?'

'So, I had this amazing idea, and-'

Connor snorted. 'You? An amazing idea?'

Travis was used to his brother's teasing, so he could easily slide a remark right back: 'Well, at least I can come up with ideas, unlike some others.'

'Yeah, whatever.'

Travis frowned. 'Don't you want to hear my amazing idea?'

'You're going to tell me anyway, whether I want it or not,' Connor said.

'Ah, you know me so well. So, Annabeth-'

'I knew you weren't the mastermind behind the plan!'

Travis rolled his eyes before continuing: 'She said that we could do a Who Can Recreate The Best Prank competition tonight. What do you say?'

'Oh, I'm in!'

...

Now it was time for Travis to set up his prank. First he needed to figure out _how_ exactly he was going to turn the one and only Percy Jackson into a guinea pig. So he decided to go seek out help from a professional.

'Hey Travis, what's up?' Lou Ellen asked when he walked into the Hecate cabin.

'I was wondering if you could help me with something, actually.'

'Yeah, sure. What is it you need help with exactly?'

'My dear brother Cecil once told me about your famous 'pig balls',' he explained, making air quotations with his fingers. 'And I was wondering if you could change them up a bit to make _guinea_ pig balls.'

Lou Ellen nodded slowly. 'Yeah, I suppose that's possible,' she said.

'Great! Could you maybe make one for me?' Travis asked.

'Of course. I'll give them to you when they're ready.'

'They?'

'Well, yeah, it's like baking cookies: you don't just make one cookie, you have enough dough to make a whole batch,' she explained.

'Awesome! Then I can use some on Conner after tonight. Thanks, Lou!'

'No problem.'

He left the Hecate cabin satisfied. All he had to do now, was set up the prank.

When he got back to the Hermes cabin, Connor was smirking at him. 'Ready to lose?'

'Damn, I'm not a mirror! Although, if I was that would explain why don't look so good today.'

Connor rolled his eyes. 'Okay fine, you ready to win Handsome?'

'Hell yeah, thanks.'

'Oh, sorry, I thought I was talking to a mirror,' he said shrugging.

'Whatever,' Travis answered.

...

Later that evening it's time for the competition. They'd all eaten and sung their campfire songs, and now everyone was roasting marshmallows while waiting for some epic pranks by the Stolls.

Travis stood up and spread his arms wide. 'Ladies and gentlemen and everything in between! Welcome, to our first prank recreating competition. This is the only time Chiron will actually let us prank someone other that each other, so enjoy!' He then looked over to where Connor was standing. 'Brother, the honour is all yours.'

Conner sent him a teasing wink before starting his prank. It wasn't bad, Travis would give him that, but he was sure that his own prank would be a lot better.

The crowd cheered when Connor bowed, and then everyone's attention was back on Travis.

He grinned wide while he slowly clapped. 'Impressive, impressive. But nowhere near as impressive as anything the sorceress Circe herself could do. We've all heard of her, of her sorcery and how she captured pirates and held them hostage when they invaded her island. Quite impressive if you think about it, but still, those pirates were captured, and there was nobody to save them. Until...'

He waited for the crowd to lean forward slightly, for them to be hanging onto his every word, waiting for more.

'Until one day, a hero came to set them free. And what better hero than the one and only...' Travis then pressed the button on the remote control he was holding that would activate a small cannon to shoot the guinea pig ball.

He smiled smugly as he waited a little before continuing: 'Percy Jackson.'

He pressed another button that turned on a big spotlight which he had hung in a tree earlier that day. Just as he'd prepared with Annabeth, Percy was sitting in the exact spot that the light shone on. Except it wasn't quite Percy: in his place sat a small guinea pig, with sea green eyes.

_'Reeet!' _it squealed.

'Oh, my bad mister Guinea Pig, I must have made a mistake. Percy? Where are you?' Travis pretended he was actually searching for Percy, squinting his eyes and putting his hand against his forehead. 'Huh, I suppose he didn't show up to the Percy Gets Praised Again show. Too bad.'

Some people laughed and Travis grinned a little wider.

'Anyway, let's get back to the prank, yeah? So anyway,' he walked into the crowd while he continued his story: 'this Percy Jackson guy comes and saves the day, like usual, but not before Circe gets to do some sorcery. When Percy arrived on her island, she turned him into-'

Travis picked up guinea pig Percy and held him up for everyone to see. 'A guinea pig. Wow, what a coincidence don't you think?'

He put the guinea pig back down and everyone laughed. Now, if he'd timed it correctly Percy would turn back in 3...2...1...

'STOLL! I SWEAR TO THE GODS I'LL KILL YOU!'

'Well, it was nice knowing you guys and I'd really appreciate if I won this challenge because I'm pretty sure I'm going to die and then I won't be able to win anything anymore. Okay bye!' Then he ran off, with Percy on his heels and everyone laughed even harder.

Yeah, his prank was definitely a success.

**End Notes**

Well, that wasn't quite in front of the seven, more like... all of camp, but okay. I also really enjoyed writing about one of the Stolls for a change. So yeah, again, thanks for your lovely prompt. If you guys have any more prompts, just let me know! Stay safe everyone, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Byeee :)


	10. All is fair in love and war

**Beginning Notes**

**stormpilot**: Would you some solangelo fluff? Their first kiss perhaps?

Ah, I'm such a sucker for solangelo, of course I can! So since this is a what if? I decided to put a little twist to it. I asked my sister to name a random place on earth, and decided that_ whatever _she'd say, that's where their first kiss would be. So…

What if Nico and Will's first kiss was in the forest? (My sister is either an Athena or a Demeter kid, so I can't say I'm surprised)

**Nico's POV**

I open my eyes to bright sunlight shining from a window in the infirmary.

'Morning Neeks. How are you feeling?'

I try to sit up, but my head aches and the infirmary starts spinning before my eyes, so I lie back down. 'Like crap.'

'Well, then don't try catching a baseball with your face again,' Will says sarcastically.

'It's not my fault that Percy can't aim. Besides, I wasn't even playing. I was just casually observing, and then suddenly, bam! A baseball in my face,' I complain.

'Then don't watch Percy play baseball.'

I roll my eyes. 'Your advice is terrible.'

'Hm... sure,' Will hums before he sits down on next to me on the infirmary bed. 'But seriously, you scared the heck out of me.'

I scared him? Why?

'Because I just don't want to see you get hurt like that,' Will says.

'W-was that out loud?'

Will nods, making his fluffy blond hair flop around a little. Gods, it looks so soft, I just want to stoke my hands through it. Wait… no, I don't. That's not what friends do.

'So, how long am I supposed to stay here?' I ask.

'Depends. Another two days I guess, maybe three.'

'Two days?' I sigh. Maybe I shouldn't have watched Percy play baseball after all. 'And what if I leave now?'

Will laughs.

'What?'

'Oh, you're being serious.'

I glare at him before he answers: 'Well, fat chance, you probably can't even walk in a straight line right now, there's no way I'm letting you leave early.'

'I can walk fine!' I protest. As if to prove that I can, I get up, but the world starts spinning again. I barely walk two steps before I stumble. Will catches me before I hit the floor.

'I told you so,' he huffs. 'You have a light concussion, so just stay in bed today okay?'

I sigh. 'Fine.'

I go back to bed and Will leaves to get some ambrosia. The first thing I think of is how Will's arms felt around me. How their warmth wasn't there anymore.

_Snap out of it di Angelo,_ I scold myself. That baseball must have hit my head really hard.

...

The next day I wake up, feeling a lot better.

'Will!' I call.

'Yeah?' he asks as he walks over to me, a glass of nectar in his hand. 'Here, drink this first.'

I take the glass from him, but I don't drink it. Instead, I ask: 'I feel better, can I go now?'

Will shakes his head lightly, but I can see he's smiling. 'Drink that first, then we'll see.'

I down the glass and put it on the bedside table. 'So?'

Will pretends to be deep in thought. 'Hmmm,' he mocks.

I lean over to slap his arm. 'Seriously, Will. Can I leave?'

He puts one hand over his heart and fakes wiping away a tear with the other. 'Oh, such hate. Don't you like me?'

'No.'

'Ouch,' he says, suddenly a lot less dramatic.

'Okay, sorry, I love you, can I leave now?' I say deadpan.

Will looks at me for a while before I realise what I said. 'Uh-uhm... I mean-'

'Yes, fine.'

'What?'

'You seem a lot better than yesterday, and the bruise on your head is almost gone. You can go I suppose.'

'Really? I ask, not quite sure if I heard him correctly. Will Solace, letting someone leave the infirmary early?

'What, now you want to stay again all of a sudden?' he jokes.

'Uh, hell no. But thanks for… you know…' I wave around with my hands, hoping he'll get the message.

'No problem Neeks.' He smiles at me, and I can feel my face become warm. I leave before he can see how red my cheeks probably are.

...

Instead of going straight to the arena to practice, I head for the Hades cabin. It's a lot cooler than in the infirmary, so it's easier to take a quick nap. I need my energy for tonight's game of Capture the Flag, but I couldn't stand being in the infirmary much longer, with Will constantly checking in on me, his gorgeous blue eyes looking down at me, and- wait... gorgeous?

I shake my head and try to forget it. I go to sleep instead. Because sleeping will solve any problem.

I only get a few hours of sleep before the conch horn blares, signalling dinner.

When I get to the dining hall, I sit down at the Hades table alone. McDonalds, that would be nice right now, Will didn't let me have any while I was in the infirmary, and I'm really in the mood for some proper junk food.

I throw some of my food into the fire as an offering for my father, and just as I'm about to finally eat some myself, someone slams their plate down in front of me.

'What are you eating?'

'Honestly, Will, why do you care?' I say, looking up to meet his eyes.

'Because I'm your doctor, and that stuff is bad for you.'

'So? I like it, and therefor, I will eat it. Besides, I thought my doctor was supposed to be sitting at the Apollo table.'

Without taking his eyes off me, Will sits down, a stubborn look plastered all over his face. 'Well, today I'm sitting here.'

'If you sit here you have to watch me eat this, because there's no way I'm having something else right now.'

Will huffs. 'Fine, at least you're not starving yourself.'

'Now, this is a better attitude,' I say, taking a big bite of my burger.

'Whatever.'

...

After dinner everyone gears up and gets ready for Capture the Flag.

I decided to be on the Red team this week, because that's the team Leo's not on. Yes, I'm great at picking teams.

Annabeth and Malcom explain the plan they'd come up with, and Katie and Piper hide the flag. Then everyone gets ready and the game starts.

I shadow travel straight to the pile of rocks that once was Zeus's Fist, because let's be honest, that's one of the most obvious hiding spots and there's a high chance the blue flag will be there.

After taking a quick look around and noticing that no one is even near to guard the flag if it had been there, I decide to go deeper into the woods.

It doesn't take long before I find a big tree, the blue flag hanging from one of the top branches. It's so obvious I'd almost laugh out loud. I wouldn't be surprised if Jason 'hid' it up there.

I look around, but no one even seems to be near the flag. Seems very suspicious, but I start climbing the tree anyway.

I'm about halfway up when I hear the rustling of leaves, followed by an arrow landing in I branch somewhere above me. A rope is attached to the end of the arrow, and when I realise what's going on, it's already too late:

Will is swinging from the rope, and then, while still holding onto the rope with one hand, he grabs my waist with his other one, snatching me away from the tree.

'What the fuck Will!' I yell, while holding onto him for dear life.

Will is just laughing like nothing is wrong.

It all seemed like a very heroic Robin Hood like action, until we hear a loud _SNAP!_

Will let's out a small 'oops' before we start tumbling to the ground.

My breath is knocked out of my lungs when I hit the ground, and my head slams back, the headache from yesterday slightly returning.

'Oh, gods, Nico I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I didn't mean-'

'No, no, Will, I'm fine,' I say.

'You sure?'

'Yeah, I'm sure. Are you okay?'

'Don't worry about me, I'm fine, really.'

'You sure?' I say, trying to imitate the way Will had said it.

He laughs. 'Yeah, I'm sure.'

I realise he's still on top of me, so I say: 'Um, Will, could you maybe...'

Luckily, he gets what I mean. 'Oh... right, sorry.'

He gets up and then holds his hand out to help me up too. Even though I don't really need his help, I take his hand anyway and let him pull me back to my feet.

'You know, for a moment I really thought you guys were going to leave the flag unprotected,' I say, letting out a small laugh.

'Of course not! We're not _that_ stupid.'

'Oh, really? Because that sure as hell was a stupid action back there.'

Will's cheeks flush red as he splutters: 'S-sorry, um-'

'Well, it _was_ pretty cool at first though, I'll admit that.'

Will smiles a bit, and then he looks right at me.

We stand like that for a while, just staring at each other.

I take in every feature of his face, from his gorgeous blue eyes, to his freckled nose, and his lips. His soft looking, kissable lips. I don't even notice I'm leaning in until I feel them on mine.

He kisses me with his lips, that really are soft, and I kiss him back.

'Hey, Annabeth! I found it!'

I immediately pull back, trying to see who it was.

'Oh... sorry, am I interrupting?' Piper asks.

I look at Will, who's face is flushed bright red. I know mine is too, but I try anyway: 'No, we were just-'

'You know what, never mind. I don't even want to know.' She turns her back to us and walks back to where she came from.

Will seems to still be in shock, so I shadow travel to the top of the tree, and get the flag.

'Nico!' he yells.

I ignore him as I climb down, holding the flag triumphantly in my hand.

'That's cheating!' Will complains.

'All is fair in love and war,' I say shrugging. 'So, Solace, be my boyfriend?'

**End Notes**

Me: a collection of short one shots

Also me: writes almost 2k about solangelo while other chapters barely even reach 1k

Oops... Well, I did say I was a sucker for solangelo didn't I? Oh well. I hope this was fluffy enough for you, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Stay safe everyone and I hope you have a great day. Byeee :)


	11. A 5-in-1 chapter

**Beginning Notes**

So… I wanted to do something a little different. I've been getting loads of prompt lately, and I love you guys for that. I've seen some really original and cool prompts which I'd love to use, but either they're too dramatic/complicated, or I just can't find a way to write a proper one shot about it. At first I thought of just not doing them, but I kind of felt guilty about it, so I quickly want to discuss some of my thoughts on these _what if?_ prompts. That way they're still included. I'm not sure if you'll enjoy this, but I felt the need to post it anyway.

**Guest**: What if Nico wasn't gay?

Let's be honest, if that was true, then I wouldn't be writing this. Solangelo is the reason I started writing fanfiction, and I love them so much. But let's get back on track. If Nico wasn't gay, I feel like it would have been someone else who got the spotlight of being the first cannon gay character in the Riordanverse. That's why I'm so into his work, because first of all, it's just good, and second, there's a lot of diversity, even besides Will and Nico, with Magnus being homeless, Lavinia being a lesbian, Carter being black, etcetera. I can't quite imagine Nico with a girlfriend to be honest, so maybe he would have been ace/aro? Although, that doesn't mean he wouldn't date. Maybe Reynico would have been a thing, who knows... See, this is why I wanted to include this, it's such an interesting thing to think about.

**Tbrucks**: What if Percy battled Ares again?

Oof... I think that he must have really done something wrong for that to happen. But if they battled again, I wonder what the outcome would be, because Percy isn't a twelve-year old anymore, and his skills have improved with like 200%. But then again, Ares now knows more or less what he's capable of, and whether or not you like it, Ares is still a god, so there's that. It also depends on what kind of battle it is, because let's be honest, Ares would win a battle to the death, but Percy would totally win a who-can-eat-the-most-blue-pancakes battle.

**stormpilot**: What if the parts in Blood of Olympus with Will and Nico were written from Will's perspective?

That would be really awesome, and I'd totally read that. I also believe there are already some fics about it somewhere on the internet, not quite sure though. I couldn't include this because I have no clue how to make that a simple one shot that isn't too long. However, I might write it as a separate fic somewhere in the future.

**Guest**: What if Leo never found Calypso again? This might be a bit depressing, depends how you think about it.

I have no clue how this could not end in a depressing way if I'm being completely honest haha. Because after leaving her island Leo already felt sad, and later on he experienced some pretty bad heart ache. I know he'd do anything to find her, so that already could end pretty badly. On top of that, he swore by the river Styx, and I don't know what happens if you break that promise, but I definitely don't want to find out. Again, a really interesting concept to think about, but a bit too difficult for me to include in here.

Here's a really short story, but I need to post something otherwise fanfiction . net might sue me or something.

What if the demigods recreated some iconic movie scenes?

* * *

**Hazel**

Because of the no phones or internet rule, demigods weren't really able to have a movie night. So when Hazel went to visit her friends at Camp Half-Blood, they'd decided to recreate some iconic scenes.

Everyone was sitting around the campfire, ready for their own spin on movie night.

'Is everyone ready?' Hazel asked.

'Yep!'

'Yeah!'

'Oh, totally!'

She then lifted the Mist, which she'd used to hide the stage that had been set up. On the stage were Jason and Leo, wearing long black robes, and holding wooden wands in their hands.

'Wingardium Leviosa!' Leo yelled, while aggressively waving around his wand.

'Stop, stop, stop! You're going to take someone's eye out! Besides, you're saying it wrong,' Jason complained. 'It's levi_o_sa, not levio_sa_.'

Leo frowned. 'You do it then, if you're so clever.'

'Wingardium Leviosa!'

Hazel watched in awe as the feather that had been lying on the ground now floated gracefully through the air. Of course she knew that Jason was controlling the wind to do it, but she preferred to believe it was the actual magic.

The two boys bowed to a loudly applauding audience, and then left the stage.

Hazel used the Mist to hide it, while everything for the next scene was being set up. As soon as Percy and Annabeth were ready, she revealed the stage to the audience again, and everyone went silent.

'Do you trust me?' Annabeth asked.

'I trust you,' Percy answered.

Then he spread his arms wide, while Annabeth held onto his waist from behind, and opened his eyes. 'I-I'm flying! Jack, I'm flying!'

The night went on and on, with Austin and Kayla singing a High School Musical song, and Travis and Katie eating spaghetti while recreating Lady and the Tramp. Clarisse and Piper played Katniss and Prim, as bravely Clarisse volunteered to save her sister from the Hunger Games. Even Chiron joined in, and performed the iconic 'Singing in the Rain' scene.

Hazel was proud to see the night go so well, with the campfire growing extremely large due to all the cheering and applauding in between scenes. And even though it might not have been as fun a watching the actual movies, she enjoyed watching her friends recreate them.

**End Notes**

Okay, so yeah, that wasn't fantastic, but the terms of service say that I can't post non-stories so... you'll just have to deal with it. The next chapter will be back to its usual quality I promise.

Oh, and school has started again, so I don't expect to update this as much as I did the last three days so I'm sorry.

Anyways, stay safe, and have a wonderful day, byeee :)


	12. There's a handsome penguin at camp now

**Beginning Notes**

**risc2131**: Could you do another God Swap or a Demigod Swap where the seven swap powers for a day?

I'd love to do another god swap, but I'm not really that familiar with all of Camp Jupiter, so I might do that when I have more time to look stuff up and get my information right. As for the demigod swap, I'll see what I can do!

I honestly didn't think I was going to be able to update anything this week, but this was a pleasant surprise. So you're welcome I guess.

Anyways, characters belong to Rick Riordan, hope you guys enjoy

**Leo's POV**

It was just another day at camp half-blood, nothing out of the usual. Or so I'd thought.

When I woke up, something felt wrong. Had my bed doubled in size while I was sleeping?

I tried to get out of bed, but the ground was suddenly a lot farther away than normal. That didn't seem right. I jumped out of bed anyway.

By this point I'd figured that either everything had grown, or I had shrunk. I hoped it wouldn't be the latter, because I wasn't even that tall to begin with. What I hadn't thought about though, was that I could have changed into a penguin.

So when I passed the mirror, noticing that my reflection didn't look like the awesome super sized mcshizzle man I was used to seeing, I might have screamed. Just a little bit.

'What's going on?' Nyssa asked, running over. 'Hello?'

'Nyssa! Down here!' I tried, but all that came out of my mouth, or well, beak, were sad little penguin screeches.

It worked though, because Nyssa turned to the sound, and looked at me with a puzzled look on her face.

'What the… Why is there a penguin here?' she asked.

'It's me, Leo!'

Nyssa shook her head in disapproval, and muttered something that sounded like 'Hermes kids.'

She then walked over to me and picked me up. With me safely in her arms, she walked over to the Hermes cabin, and knocked on the door.

Connor Stoll opened. 'Yes?'

'Does any of you own a penguin by any chance?' Nyssa asked.

'Penguin? Why would- Oi, Travis! Did you get a penguin?'

'No? Do you want me to?' Travis' voice answered.

'Guys, I'm Leo!' I yelled. Couldn't they at least tell that this wasn't a normal penguin, but a really handsome one? More handsome than all the other normal penguins?

'Where'd you get it?' Conner asked, nudging his head towards me.

'It just appeared. I woke up, and then there was a penguin in our cabin,' Nyssa explained.

'I'm not a penguin! I'm Leo!'

'Maybe it's a failed prank of one of the Hecate kids.'

'I'll go see what they have to say about this. Thanks, Conner.'

'No problem.'

* * *

When Nyssa knocked on the door of the Hecate cabin, a very angry looking Lou Ellen opened the door.

'No, Will, I'm not helping you with- oh... Sorry Nyssa, what's up?'

'I found a penguin,' she said, holding me up.

'Aww, how cute!' Lou Ellen cooed. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by someone.

'Aaah! Help!'

That someone was Frank Zhang, who was being chased by a skeleton, that was being chased by none other that Nico di Angelo. Yeah, I'd been pretty wrong when I'd thought it would be just another day at camp half-blood.

'Frank! You need to let him know you're his master now!' Nico shouted.

'How?' Frank yelled, sounding desperate. I would've felt sorry for him if it wasn't for the fact that it was actually pretty funny, and oh, right, I still had my own problem.

'Nico, I don't know how your powers work!'

'Just do whatever feels right! Trust your instinct!' Nico answered.

All of a sudden, the skeleton stopped running, and bowed, actually _bowed _to Frank.

'See, not that hard right?'

Frank looked even more confused than he already did. 'I don't even know what I did.'

'Hey, Frank! Nico! What's going on?' Nyssa yelled.

They walked over to us, the skeleton following suit.

'There's been a... switch up with our powers,' Nico explained.

'I was having breakfast with Hazel and Nico, and then all of a sudden, this happened,' Frank said, gesturing at the skeleton.

'And neither I nor Hazel did anything, so at first we were confused.'

'Until the skeleton started chasing me.'

'Switch up in powers huh?' Nyssa asked. 'Could this maybe be someone who got Frank's power?'

She held me up again, and I shouted: 'Yes! Yes, it's me, Leo!'

'I think so,' Lou Ellen said.

'Try relaxing, and focus on turning back into yourself,' Frank told me.

I did as he said, and after a bit I finally turned into myself again.

'Leo?'

'Well, that explains why everything looked so big this morning,' I said.

'And the penguin in our cabin,' Nyssa sighed. 'How did this happen?'

'Yeah, about that...'

We all looked at Lou Ellen.

'My experiment might have gone wrong, so now everyone's powers are mixed up, not just yours,' she explained.

'So that's why I woke up with the urge to steal something,' Nico muttered.

'Wait, you're only telling us this now?' I asked. If I'd have known, I could've tried turning back into myself at least ten minutes ago.

'Sorry, it was funny seeing you guys confused.'

'So, how long is it going to take until we get our powers back?' Nico asked.

'Yeah, I'd like to go back to Camp Jupiter with my own powers,' Frank added.

'Well, the effects of the original experiment would last about twenty-four hours.'

'Okay... So, by tomorrow I'll be able to set things on fire again?' I asked, hopeful.

'Yes, Leo, tomorrow you'll be able to set things on fire again. But for now, I guess you'll have to stick with shape shifting.'

'Thanks for your help Lou,' Nyssa said. 'Bye guys, I'm going to go read a book.' And with that she left.

'Yeah, she definitely got an Athena kid's power.'

**End Notes**

Well, that was another chapter! And with that, I've broken my record of most chapters for a fic. It's not like its special or anything, but I just felt like pointing it out I guess. Whatever, I can do that if I want to.

Anyways, this was pretty fun to write and I could maybe do another part on this sometime, but for now this is going to be it. Stay safe everyone, and I hope you have a great day! Byeee :)


	13. Riptide just wants some ice cream

**Beginning Notes**

**weirdhead: **What if Riptide could talk (like Sumarbrander)?

Dude, I love Jack! Oh, it would be so funny if Riptide could talk as well, thanks so much for your prompt!

Characters belong to Rick Riordan, hope you guys enjoy.

**Percy's POV**

I crouch behind a bush, trying to see what the Blue Team is up to, but I can't focus, for my stomach is growling.

'C'mon, snap out of it,' I tell myself.

I peek through the leaves, and notice that Piper's plan to distract them had worked, and that there's a clear shot at the flag.

Uncapping my sword, I run over to the flag, but Katie pops up out of nowhere and makes the grass grow around my ankles, rooting me to the ground.

'Nice try Jackson,' she says.

'Fancy seeing you here Katie. It's such nice weather, don't you think?'

'You know, the longer you try to chat your way through me, the longer our flag will stay untouched.'

'Then I suppose you should let me go,' I say, bending over and cutting myself free from the grass, but to no avail, since Katie makes it wrap around my wrists.

'Funny how you can't get past some grass.'

'Don't worry... I'll get out of thi- aaah!' I yell, as the grass pulls me down. I face-plant straight into the ground, making Katie laugh out loud.

'Yeah, I don't think so.'

Then out of nowhere I hear Riptide yell: 'BEGONE THOT!'

While Katie is confused and distracted, I get up as quick as I can, and make my way towards the flag.

When I snatch it out of the tree it's hanging in, I wave it around triumphantly.

'I win,' I say smugly.

'Excuse me, you win?' Riptide asks. 'Without me you'd have been eating grass for the next century.'

'Nah, I would've cut myself free at some point.'

'With what? Your fingernails?' my sword complains.

'Oh, right... But what did I tell you about the talking?' I confront her (no, I didn't know my sword had a gender either, until some other talking sword told me).

'That I shouldn't do it, because I'm a sword.'

'No, you just shouldn't do it in battle,' I correct her.

'It's the same thing.'

'No it's not, do you think I can get killed for being distracted when I'm not battling something?'

'Your mother surely will kill you when she sees your maths grades!'

I try to come up with an excuse, but I'm afraid Riptide's right. My mum might be the sweetest person on earth, but she does want me to succeed in school.

'Well, good thing I'm at camp now then.'

'Pff, as if she'll forget. Speaking of forgetting, did you forget we just won? Let's go celebrate with some ice cream!'

'Since when do you eat ice cream?' I complain.

'Since you never feed me!'

'How do you expect me to feed you if you don't have a mouth?'

'Well I can talk right? Don't you need a mouth for that?'

Once again, my sword caught me off-guard, speechless.

'Sorry, am I interrupting?' Annabeth asks, as she walks over to us.

'Wise Girl! Please tell my sword I'm not going to go feed her ice cream,' I ask.

'Excuse me? You know what, never mind. I don't even want to know.'

I sigh.

'Well, are we gonna go get ice cream or what?'

I roll my eyes, and return Riptide back to pen form, putting her in my pocket again.

'I heard something about ice cream?'

When I turn around, I see Piper standing behind me.

'Oh, yeah, victory ice cream,' I explain.

'Well, we deserve it right? We won.'

'You're right, and now that I think of it, my stomach was rumbling. Let's go get some blue ice cream!'

* * *

After having had victory ice cream with Piper and some others from the Red Team, I go back to my cabin, and uncap Riptide to polish off the grass stains from earlier.

'I can't believe you had ice cream without me.'

'Oh my gods, do you ever shut up?'

If Riptide would've had arms, I swear she'd cross them right now. 'You know, you should be glad I keep you company like this. Imagine having a boring sword that wouldn't be able to talk.'

'That would be fantastic,' I mutter.

But when I actually try to imagine what it would be like, I can't even come to think of how it would be without Riptide's annoying voice.

'Okay, I'm sorry,' I admit.

'That's what I though,' she answers, and I can basically hear the pride in her voice. 'Now, when are you going to give me my ice cream?'

**End Notes**

That was basically just Percy and Riptide bickering over ice cream whoops. I mean, if you guys enjoyed that I suppose it's good? Anyways, I expect to be able to update a few more chapters this week, because I have an extra long weekend, so yeah, that's good I guess. Well, stay safe everyone, and I hope you have a great day. Byeee :)


	14. because grandma says so

**Beginning Notes**

**weirdhead**: What if the demigods had Facebook?

Okay, so since I don't use facebook, and don't really know exactly how it works, I'm just going to make a chat fic. Because let's be honest, we all kinda want to know what would happen if the demigods had phones to text each other with. And I've also been thinking about doing a chat fic lately, but I wasn't sure if I would like it, so this way I can test it out :))

Again, thanks for your prompt, hope you guys enjoy! Characters belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

Percy: the one and only peter johnson

Annabeth: wise girl

Jason: in love w/ bricks

Piper: satan

Frank: beastboi

Hazel: uwu

Leo: dwarf

Grover: mr goat man

Nico: the gay one

Reyna: the other gay one

Will: nico's boyfriend

* * *

**_the one and only peter johnson_** _has made a group chat!_

_**the one and only peter johnson **has named the chat **savinv the gods**_ **_asses_**_!_

_**the one and only peter johnson **has added **wise girl****, in love w/ bricks**__**, satan, beastboi, uwu, dwarf, mr goat man, the gay one, the other gay one**, __and_ _**nico's boyfriend **to the chat!_

**the one and only peter johnson**

'sup losers

**wise girl**

Says you

You can't even type properly

Give me admin rights

_**the one and only peter johnson **has given **wise girl **admin rights!_

_**wise girl **has changed the chat name to **saving the gods' asses**__!_

**wise girl**

There, much better

**the one and only peter johnson**

:(

rude

ANYWAYS

i made a group chat for us all to hang out now that we have fones :D

**wise girl**

Phones

I still don't get why this is necessary, you're literally sitting next to me

**in love w/ bricks**

because it's fun!

**the one and only peter johnson**

oh hi jason

**dwarf**

you're welcome for the phones btw

HEY

WHY IS MY NAME DWARF?????

**nico's boyfriend**

because ur short

**dwarf**

:'((((

you hurt my feelings

**nico's boyfriend**

do i need to put band aids on them?

**satan**

oh hi everyone

**in love w/ bricks**

why is piper satan?

**satan**

percy is mad because i didn't buy him blue waffles

**the one and only peter johnson**

tHeY wErE bLuE

and besides

i won at rock paper scissors :(

**satan**

you could've bought them yourslef

**wise girl**

Yourself

**satan**

shut up chase

anyways i didn't want to buy you blue waffles because they were expensive

**the one and only peter johnson**

then you could have at least bought me blue cookies

what do i need red strawberries for????

they're not blue :((

**the gay one**

what is this

**nico's boyfriend**

a group chat :D

**the gay one**

yeah no

_**the gay one **has left the chat!_

**nico's boyfriend**

:(((

_**the one and only peter johnson **has added **the gay one **to the chat!_

**uwu**

nico don't be so rude

**the gay one**

sorry hazel

**the other gay one**

why am i even here

i dont want to join in in your shenanigans

bye

_**the other gay one **has left the chat!_

**the gay one**

aren't you going to add reyna again?

**the one and only peter johnson**

nah

she didn't want to be here

at least she said goodbye

**the gay one**

but i don't want to be here

why can't i leave then?

**the one and only peter johnson**

BeCaUsE i SaY sO

**beastboi**

you sound like my grandma

**the one and only peter johnson**

hi frank!!!

i suppose i'm everyone's grandma now

**in love w/ bricks**

why tho?

**the one and only peter johnson**

because i say so

**mr goat man**

what is going on

**wise girl**

Percy had an idea

Is that a good enough excuse?

**mr goat man**

ew caps

and yes thats a good excuse

**uwu**

wait who are you?

**the one and only peter johnson**

oh right not all of you know my bff

guys this is grover :D

**mr goat man**

hi

**in love w/ bricks**

i thought i was your bff :((

**the one and only peter johnson**

your my bbf

best bro forever

**in love w/ bricks**

:'))

**wise girl**

You're

**the one and only peter johnson**

same thing

**the gay one**

okay can i leave now?

**the one and only peter johnson**

uHm i think not

i'm your grandma now

so you better behave

because i say so

**the gay one**

...

_**the gay one **has left the chat!_

**the one and only peter johnson**

wiiiiiiiiiiill

go talk some sense into your bf pls

thank you

**nico's boyfriend**

okay grandma :)

**beastboi**

so we're just all calling percy grandma now?

**satan**

yup

_**the one and only peter johnson **has changed their name to **grandma**_

**grandma**

:)

**dwarf**

hey can u change my name too then

**grandma**

no

**dwarf**

y

**grandma**

because i say so

**dwarf**

cmon at least give me admin rights so i can do it myslef

**wise girl**

Myself

**dwarf**

shut up chase

**grandma**

no

**dwarf**

:(

_**grandma **has changed **dwarf'**s name to **annoying shortie**_

**grandma**

there

happy now?

**annoying shortie**

yeah :D

**in love w/ bricks**

hes lying

hes on the ground crying

**wise girl**

He's

**satan**

kick this boomer out of the chat ಠ_ಠ

**grandma**

nO

**mr goat man**

why??? she types with caps

**grandma**

BECAUSE I SAY SO

**uwu**

the only things she's said is to correct us

(sorry annabeth)

**wise girl**

I forgive you Hazel

**satan**

oi what abt me?

and grover????

**wise girl**

Sorry, didn't hear you guys apologise

**mr goat man**

im sorry?

**wise girl**

Nice try Grover

**nico's boyfriend**

hello hoes im back

nico is still mad

but you can add him to the chat again because i muted his phone for him :D

_**grandma **has added **the gay one **to the chat!_

**grandma**

now we have a happy ending :DD

**mr goat man**

i didnt get an apology

**the gay one**

i'm still here

**annoying shortie**

how is this a happy ending when im still named annoying sortie??????

**wise girl**

Shortie

**satan**

the boomer is still in the chat ಠ_ಠ

**grandma**

hey that's enough

everyone shut up

**satan**

why

**beastboi**

because grandma says so ;)

**grandma**

proud of you frank

so its a happy ending after all :DD

**wise girl**

It's

_**grandma **has removed **wise girl **from the chat!_

**satan**

finally

**End Notes**

Well, that was something. Idk if this is my thing, but it was fun to try. Hope you guys liked it too

Anyways if you have any other prompts for me, let me know! Stay safe everyone, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Hope you have a great day, byeee :)


	15. No more fanfics for Jason

**Beginning Notes**

Hi, I'm back again. That's right you get _another_ chapter. I'm on a roll this week holy moly. Anyways, this prompt is another one by **weirdhead**: What if the seven read fanfiction?

So yeah, this is going to be interesting. Let's see what I can make of it! Hope you guys enjoy, characters belong to Rick Riordan.

**Jason's POV**

It's a nice day, the sun is shining, and me and my friends are having a picnic on the top of Half-Blood Hill.

'I'm so glad Reyna let you guys come visit!' I say to Frank and Hazel.

'Yeah, me too!' Hazel exclaims. 'It's been so long since I've seen you guys.'

'I know right?'

'The food has arrived!' Piper yells, as she and Leo carry up baskets filled with snacks.

Percy gets up and runs over to them. 'You brought the blue cookies right?'

'Yes, Jackson, we have your cookies, relax,' Leo says.

They sit down with us, and everyone takes some snacks.

'So what have you guys been up to?' Annabeth asks.

Frank shrugs. 'Not much really. Everything is going pretty well at camp, so being Praetor is not that hard at the moment.'

'Yeah, just the usual,' Hazel adds. How about you guys?'

'Leo and the rest of the Hephaestus cabin are busy trying to make phones.'

'We're fantastic, I know.'

I snort. 'Well, you haven't made one that works properly yet.'

'You don't know that!' he complains. 'Of course it works within the borders of camp, monsters can't come here. Besides, it's not like you'll use it for anything other than reading your fanfictions.'

'Fanfictions?' Percy asks.

'Unofficial works of fiction written by fans,' Annabeth explains.

'Oh, is there anything about me?'

Annabeth slaps his arm. 'That's not important!'

'Yes,' I say. 'There's loads.'

'Can I see? I want to know what they wrote about me!'

'Sure! Let me just quickly get the prototype Leo gave me.'

I run of to the Zeus cabin to go get the phone, and head back to Half-Blood Hill.

'Got it!' I say, waving it in the air.

'Hey, be careful with it! It's our only prototype!' Leo warns me.

'Yeah, sorry.'

Percy gets up to come sit next to me, and the rest all crowd up around us.

'What if we all take turns in choosing a fanfiction to read?' I suggest, and the rest agrees with me.

'Me first though! Give me the phone Jason.'

I hand it to Percy, and he eagerly starts typing something in the search bar.

'Okay, let's see what we have.' He scrolls for a bit before deciding on one.

'Wow, you were right, there's so many fanfictions written about me! But I found something better, this is a Jason x Brick fanfiction!'

Piper laughs. 'People actually ship you with bricks? That's so sad.'

I pout at her. 'You're mean.'

'Sorry,' she says, giggling and kisses me on the cheek.

'Enough of that! Let's read some fanfictions!' Percy says excitedly.

* * *

'That was so funny! These people are really creative,' Hazel says. 'Can I choose one now?'

'Yeah, of course,' Percy says, handing her the phone.

She smiles, and takes it from him.

After having scrolled a bit, she asks: 'Guys what is a percico mpreg?

'Ah, not for you!' I say, snatching the phone back, as Piper covers Hazel's eyes with her hands.

'Moving on!' she says.

'Wait, is it that bad?' Hazel asks.

'You don't want to know,' I tell her.

'But are we still going to read some fanfictions? I haven't had my turn yet,' Leo says.

'You didn't really seem too fond of fanfictions just a few minutes ago,' Annabeth remarks.

'So? We're all reading them now, and I want to find the weirdest shit out there.'

'Hey, watch your language,' I tell him, and shake my head. 'These fanfictions are already having a bad influence on you.'

'Weren't you the one reading them in the first place?' Frank asks confused.

'Maybe, but that's not the point. Leo doesn't have privileges to read fanfictions anymore.'

'Aw, c'mon, why? Is it because of that one time I caught you reading solangelo smut?'

'Leo!'

'What's smut?'

'Hazel, sweetie, you're too young.'

Then I feel the phone being snatched from my hand. I look up, and see Annabeth holding it over her head.

'You guys better shut up now before I smash this thing,' she says. 'Look at you guys. You're bickering over something a random person wrote and posted on the internet.'

Leo immediately gets on his knees in front of her.

'Sorry, oh mighty Annabeth, we shall stop fighting from now on. Please don't smash the phone, I still need it to make better ones.'

Annabeth nods slowly. 'Okay. But no more fanfiction.'

'Of course My Lady.'

Piper snorts. 'Didn't think I'd ever get to see Leo begging on his knees.'

'Shut up Piper,' he hisses at her, and turns back to Annabeth and asks: 'Can I please have the phone back?'

'Nope. Since your whole cabin is working on the phones, I think I'll let Nyssa keep this safe. And out of the way from your fanfiction craving hands,' she answers glaring at me and Leo.

And with that she walks away.

'Well...' Percy says. 'That was a fail.'

'Agreed. No more fanfiction for me,' I say.

**End Notes**

Writing fanfiction about someone reading fanfiction is kind of weird. I wasn't quite sure if I should include actual stuff from a fanfiction for them to react to, so I did it this way. Hope that was okay. Anyways, if you have any prompts you want me to use, let me know. Have a great day everyone, and stay safe, Byeee :)


	16. Temple Hill

**Beginning Notes**

SPOILERS FOR THE BURNING MAZE!!!!

_YOU'VE BEEN WARNED_

**Bonzenz**: What if when Jason died all the minor gods revived him as the god of temples.

That would actually be really beautiful, since he was working so hard on all their shrines, and he did so much for the gods. I've never even thought of this, but I really love the idea, and I hope I do it justice. Characters belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Frank**

After almost a year of hard work Temple Hill was finally filled with shrines and temples to honour every god, even the extremely minor, and less known ones.

It was a project Jason had been working on before he'd died, and Frank wanted to finish it for him. And together with the rest of Camp Jupiter it was possible. They'd worked really hard, and in the end it was all worth it.

Looking over the Hill, Frank felt proud of what they'd achieved.

Offerings had been made to all the gods after their shrine or temple was built, and now there was only one thing left to do: ask Jason for his blessing.

After Jason had died, all of the minor gods had come together and asked Jupiter and Pluto if it was possible to revive him as a god, just like what had been done to Hercules.

Jupiter agreed to it, and Pluto could hardly resist, because he'd known about the boy's plans.

Jason was revived as the god of temples and worship, and now everyone asked him for his blessing whenever a new temple or shrine was built.

Everyone was gathered around the shrine that had been built for him, and Frank spoke up: 'Oh, Jason, god of temples and worship, with these offerings we ask you for your blessings to watch over Temple Hill and ensure everything on it will stand strong for it honours all the gods, and we'd like to keep it that way.'

He placed the offerings on the altar and everyone waited in silence for a sign of Jason's blessing.

Frank expected a small breeze of wind, or for a beam of sunlight to light up the altar. Not for Jason to appear in front of them.

'My friends, of course you have my blessing,' he said. 'As long as you give all the gods offerings every now and then, I shall make sure everything on Temple Hill stands strong.'

Frank stared in disbelief. The last time he'd seen his friend was at his funeral, and now here he was, standing right in front of him. 'Jason,' he whispered.

'Frank, you've done so well as praetor, and finishing all the shrines and temples,' Jason said, smiling at him.

'I... I just can't believe you're here,' Frank stammered.

'I'm usually not supposed to show myself whenever someone does an offering to ask me for my blessing, but this is a big thing, so I made an exception. But I can't stay much longer, as I'm not allowed to interfere in the mortal lives.'

'I understand.'

Jason nodded, a sad smile crossing his face. 'Well, good luck Frank, it was good seeing you again.' And with that, he vanished into thin air.

Frank took a shaky breath, not really sure if what had just happened was real. Then he felt another hand grab his, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

He looked down at Hazel, who was holding onto his hand, smiling up at him.

'Look at everything we've done, it's amazing. I'm so proud of you,' she said.

'I just can't believe I saw him again,' he said.

'I know it's hard, but we have his blessing. He will watch over us now, and I'm sure he's proud of you too.'

Frank saw that Hazel's eyes had started to tear up, and he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a hug.

'Thank you,' he said, feeling his own eyes watering.

Things may be hard at times, but Hazel was right: Jason was watching over them. And at the moment, that was all that mattered.

**End Notes**

That was pretty therapeutic to write. I don't really know why though. But I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed this, I've literally been overwhelmed with all of the lovely reviews, and I've never had so many on a fic before. I hope you all have a great day, and if you have any prompts you want me to use, just let me know. Stay safe everyone, byeee! :)


	17. It's a dye party!

**Beginning Notes**

Wow, it's been quite a while since I used one of my own prompts lol. Anyways, I rAnDOmLy came up with this when I suddenly thought of orange hair. Which was extremely random, and totally not because Minho dyed his hair orange for the new comeback and I absolutely love it. Why would you think that? I'm not sarcastic, shut up. So, hope you enjoy this chapter, characters belong to Rick Riordan.

What if someone dyed their hair?

* * *

**Piper**

It had been quite a while since Piper had done something impulsive, so when it was raining one day, and there was nothing to do, she decided it was time for some fun.

She ran through the pouring rain to the Hephaestus cabin, and hoped someone would open as soon as she knocked on the door.

Her wish was granted, as Leo opened it within seconds.

'Hey Pipes! 'Sup?' he asked.

'Well, I'm bored, so I was wondering, do you want to dye your hair with me?'

Leo laughed. 'Seriously?'

'Yeah, I told you I was bored, didn't I?'

Piper watched her friend as he dramatically pretended to think about her offer, although she already knew he was going to agree.

'Yeah, sure,' he said, eventually.

'Yay!' She grabbed Leo's wrist and dragged him out into the rain.

'Hey, Piper?' Leo yelled as they ran back to the Aphrodite cabin.

'Yeah?'

'Where are you planning on getting the dye from?'

Now Piper laughed. 'Seriously Leo? There's plenty of dye and bleach in the Aphrodite cabin.'

They were almost back at the Aphrodite cabin when Piper stopped in her tracks, right in front of cabin six.

Leo rolled his eyes. 'What now?'

'I really want to know what Annabeth would look like with dyed hair,' Piper wondered out loud.

'Well, let's go ask her,' Leo answered, and walked over to the door of the Athena cabin.

When he knocked on the door, Annabeth opened almost immediately.

'Hey, Beth! Want to go dye your hair with us?' he asked enthusiastically.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at them, so Piper grinned widely, hoping to get Annabeth interested in their stupid ideas.

'Yeah, why not,' she said, shrugging, and joined them as they ran to the Aphrodite cabin again.

* * *

'So, what colour do you guys want?' Piper asked as they were going through all the different shades of dye.

'I was thinking maybe strawberry blond?' Annabeth suggested.

Piper gasped. 'Oh, that would look so good on you! How about you Leo?'

'What do you think about orange?' he asked.

'Fantastic!' Piper squealed, and grabbed the supplies.

They went to the bathroom and got ready.

'Okay, Leo, you and I will need to bleach our hair first, but Annabeth, I guess you can already start dyeing it since your hair is already really light,' Piper explained, while she was mixing some bleach powder and developer.

'Okay, but can one of you do the back of my hair?' Annabeth asked.

'Yeah, if you do the back of mine,' Leo said.

'Deal.'

Piper snorted. 'Amateurs.'

'Sorry, what?' Leo exclaimed, looking offended.

'Doing the back of your hair is easy.'

'Have you dyed your hair before, or is it a well-known fact?' Annabeth asked.

'I've dyed my hair before,' Piper explained, and started applying the bleach to her hair. 'I went to a hairdresser to get it dyed blond, but I didn't have the heart to tell them I hated it and wanted it dyed back, so I paid and left. Then I decided to dye it pink myself the next day. It wasn't that bad.'

'What wasn't bad, the dyeing or the colour?' Leo asked.

'Both.'

'I can't imagine you with pink hair,' Annabeth said.

'Me neither,' Piper admitted, trying to think back to how she'd looked with cotton candy for hair. 'It was a long time ago.'

* * *

By the time they were all done with bleaching and dyeing, it was already late afternoon, and it had finally stopped raining.

'Do you think people will notice?' Annabeth asked, admiring her new colour in the mirror.

'I wonder how they'd miss that my hair is now orange with red highlights,' Leo stated.

Piper had suggested that he should add highlights last minute, so that his hair would resemble fire.

'Oh, by the way, Piper, the purple looks really good on you,' Annabeth said.

'Thanks! The strawberry blond suits you really well too.'

'Yeah, I wonder what Percy will think.'

'Honestly, if there's someone who won't notice, it'll be him,' Leo said, to which the girls laughed.

**End Notes**

Okay but strawberry blond Annabeth??? uHm yes please. Anyways, I'll probably make a second part to this where people will react to the new hair colours, and maybe dye their hair too… who knows? Anyways, I have a long weekend ahead of me again, so I hope to have some more updates for you guys. Well, have a great day everyone, and stay safe. Byeee :)


	18. Sharing is caring

**Beginning Notes**

Hi..?

Yes, that's right, I'm still alive lol. I literally said 'yeah, I hope to have some more updates this week' and then disappeared for a century. Whoops, my bad, sorry.

Anyways, I'm here with another chapter, finally. So yeah, thanks to my amazing friend (**lovleylittlelion **on ao3, go check them out wink wink) for the prompt uwu. As always, characters belong to Rick Riordan, and I hope you guys enjoy.

What if someone saw their significant other in their hoodie for the first time were just absolutely whipped?

* * *

**Annabeth**

Annabeth had heard it a thousand times: _Oh, they looked so soft and cute in my sweater and it was absolutely everything I ever needed to see. _But she never got what was so special about it. She'd heard it from Jason, Frank, both Magnus and Alex, and now it was Will who was ranting about his 'adorably small' boyfriend.

'I mean, I expected him to look cute in it, because he always looks cute, but he was basically _drowning_ in the fabric and it just made him look like a little kitten,' he said, the stars in his eyes clearly showing.

Annabeth nodded, pretending to be interested.

'I swear, I'd give him all my hoodies if that would mean I could see him look so soft and comfy every day.'

'Right...'

Will looked at her. 'I-is that weird or something?' he asked. 'I thought everyone liked seeing their significant others in their clothes...'

'Oh, no it's not weird,' she assured him. 'I mean, everyone _does _really seem to like it for some reason, but I don't really get it.'

Will patted her shoulder and said: 'Nico doesn't get it either. Percy will, don't worry.'

With that he walked off to the Apollo cabin, leaving Annabeth confused as to what he'd meant.

She sighed and decided to just leave it for now.

* * *

Later that evening as everyone was getting ready to gather around the campfire Annabeth decided that it was quite chilly and quickly ran past her cabin to grab her favourite oversized pink hoodie.

When she got back she sat down next to Piper and got ready for another evening filled with smores and campfire songs.

Afterwards she went with Percy to the Poseidon cabin for late night cuddles and enjoyed the feeling of falling asleep in his arms.

Percy was already gone when she woke up, but he'd left her a little note: _went to grab breakfast with leo, see you at 11. love you wise girl_

Annabeth frowned. What was there at 11 again? Oh, right, sword practice. Mondays were the days that she and Percy trained the newer campers on how to defend themselves from monsters.

A quick check at the time told her she'd overslept and was going to be late if she didn't run.

'Shit shit shit shit shit shit,' she repeated as she threw of her hoodie and grabbed one of the spare camp shirts Percy kept stuffed in a drawer. She then dashed out of the cabin and arrived at the arena slightly panting.

'Right on time Wise Girl,' Percy winked at her.

She smiled back. 'Well, time to teach them some moves Seaweed Brain.'

* * *

After practice Annabeth took a quick shower and then went to grab some lunch with Nico who'd decided to help out with the lessons too.

'So, how are thing with you and Will?' she asked smirking.

Nico rolled his eyes, but Annabeth could see his slight smile. 'Fine, I suppose. Why?'

She shrugged. 'No reason, really. Besides that Will held an entire speech about you yesterday.'

'Typical,' Nico snorted.

'No, seriously, he talked for about _ten minutes straight_ about how cute you looked in his sweater.'

'Doesn't sound very straight if you ask me,' Piper said, who walked past them and then sat herself down at the Aphrodite cabin.

Annabeth let out a laugh, and Piper sent a quick wink her way before she turned to her brothers and sisters to join their conversation.

'Well, since we're on the topic of Will's sweaters, it's pretty cold, so I'm going to go steal one,' Nico said.

She quickly finished her food and then decided that it was indeed pretty cold, so she went to the Athena cabin to get her favourite hoodie. Annabeth _could _wear a different hoodie, but she was stubborn, so upon not being able to find it, she went to ask Percy if he'd maybe seen it around.

When she opened the door to the Poseidon cabin she said: 'Hey, Percy, have you by any chance seen my...'

The words died in her throat. Percy was sitting on his bed, reading a letter (most likely one from Sally) and wearing her hoodie. He smiled at her, making a warm feeling spread though her body, and Annabeth knew she was gone for. Percy looked absolutely adorable in the soft cotton candy pink hoodie, the ginormous sleeves being too long for even him.

'Hi, Annabeth! You left your hoodie here, and I was cold so I put it on. You don't mind do you?'

She shook her head. 'Of course not.'

At that he seemed to smile a little brighter. 'Oh, my mum sent me some pictures of Estelle, do you want to go through them with me?' he asked.

'I'd love to.'

She walked over to him and sat in his lap, and as they looked at pictures of his little sister, Annabeth finally understood why people liked it so much when their significant others wore their clothes. And if she 'accidently' left her hoodie in the Poseidon cabin more often, so what? It was an accident, and totally not an excuse to see Percy wear it every now and then.

**End Notes**

Ahh, how I missed writing stuff for Percabeth. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, and I'll see you in the next chapter (whenever that is lol). Oh, and if you have any _what if? _promts yourself, just let me know! Have a great day everyone, byeee :)


	19. Slipping and falling is the way to bond

**Beginning Notes**

**Bri**: Can you do something about Reyna and Hylla. Like have them spend a day together and do um whatever roman praetors and queen of the amazon ppl do when they are hanging out with their siblings?

Ooooh I really like this, thanks so much for your prompt!

So, what if Reyna and Hylla had a day where they just hung out and bonded? Characters belong to Rick Riordan, hope you enjoy

**Reyna's POV**

As I checked Hylla's note to make sure I was going to the right place, my boots made prints in the fresh snow that crunched under my weight. Why she'd sent me a letter asking if we could meet up somewhere in the middle of nowhere, I had no clue, but it was my sister, so I didn't want to just ignore it as if it were some plain old junk mail.

When I reached what I hoped was the right destination, I stuffed the letter back in my coat pocket and waited for my sister to turn up, which didn't take long.

'Hello, Reyna,' she said.

'What do you want Hylla?' I asked her eyeing the two suspiciously large boxes in her hands.

'Nothing much really,' Hylla answered, shrugging.

'Then what's that,' I said, nodding at the boxes.

'Oh, right.' Hylla seemed to be avoiding looking me in the eye as she continued. 'I know we barely ever see each other, because we're busy leading our people, so I'm sorry if this seems childish and stupid, but I actually hoped that since the holidays are nearing and everyone is spending time with their friends and family, that maybe... we could do something together too.'

My throat felt tight, and I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. 'Hylla...'

She shook her head. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked in the first place-'

I cut her off by doing something I hadn't done in the longest time: I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her like my life depended on it. 'I'd love to,' I mumbled into her shoulder as she hugged me back.

When she pulled back I could see the sincere smile on her face, and I missed the times when things were still so simple and I could hang out with my sister all day.

'Well, are you going to explain what's in those boxes?' I asked her.

'Right!' She put them down on a big rock near us. 'So I'd noticed that a lot of mortals seemed to be buying these lately, and I wondered why they were suddenly so popular. Apparently they're a lot of fun or something,' she explained as she revealed a pair of shoes with shiny silver blades under them.

'They look like weapons,' I remarked.

'But they aren't. They're-'

'Ice skates, I know. I'm not _that_ stupid,' I said, laughing.

Hylla smiled. 'Yeah, but you'd find a way to still use them as a weapon.'

'So would you.'

'Good point,' she said nodding, 'I guess we'd make a good team then. Now, let's try them on so we can see why the mortals are wasting all their money on this.'

She handed me the bladed shoes and then got out the other pair for herself. I took off one of my boots, making sure not to fall over in the snow as I stood on only one leg. The skate fit perfectly, which kind of surprised me. Hylla and I weren't really close enough that I'd know her shoe-size out the top of my head, but I guess she did know mine for some reason.

'There,' I said as I finished tying the laces on my last skate.

Hylla smiled at me, a mischievous look on her face. 'You ready for some fun?' she asked me, and I nodded.

If you'd have told me a few hours ago that I'd be gliding over the ice, hand in hand with my sister as we tried our best not to fall, I wouldn't have believed you, but here I was anyway.

'Don't you dare let go!' I yelled at Hylla. She'd mastered the art of skating after approximately ten minutes, but sadly, I wasn't as good. I stood on my wobbly legs, holding onto her for dear life as she laughed at me.

'I won't, I won't,' she assured me, still laughing, but I didn't believe her.

I tried putting one foot in front of the other, so I could move over the slippery underground as smoothly as Hylla, but it wasn't as easy as she made it seem.

'Come on, it's not so hard!' she assured me.

'That's because you can actually do this!'

I sighed. It felt like I was trying to learn how to walk all over again, but now as a sixteen-year-old instead of a toddler.

'Okay, but you won't learn if you don't try it yourself,' Hylla said, and I feared she was hinting to letting me go which would end with me falling on my butt and not being able to get up.

And I was right; she slowly let go of my hands, and I carefully slid across the ice.

'I- I'm doing it! I'm skating!' I yelled in triumph just before I lost my balance and fell for the umpteenth time.

My sister laughed at me as I struggled to get up, but eventually stuck out her hand to help me. I took it and tried to pull myself up, but I guess the sudden force made Hylla lose her balance too, for she came crashing down on top of me. I couldn't help but laugh too.

We laid on the ice in a heaped up mess of limbs as we laughed for a good five minutes.

'Thank you,' I said eventually when we'd finished laughing.

'For what?'

I shrugged. 'For today, for wanting to spend time with me, and for trying to teach me how to skate. It was fun.'

'Anytime, sis,' Hylla said, a fond smile on her face. Her smile made me forget about everything that had been going on lately, and made me feel happy to have spent some time with my sister. And at that moment I couldn't have felt happier, so I smiled back at her.

**End Notes**

That was so fun to write honestly, and again, thanks for the amazing prompt. I hope you liked it! And I hope everyone else enjoyed too uwu. If you have any prompts you want me to use, feel free to let me know in the reviews or just PM me. Anyways, I hope you have an amazing day, and I'll see you all in the next chapter, byeee :)


	20. Chaos in the throne room

**Beginning Notes**

Yes, you saw that correctly, I have another chapter for you! Since I have a week off from school I have time to make sure this fic doesn't die out completely lol. Anyways!

**weirdhead: **What if gods played video games?

I love this because we all know how perfectly wrong that will go. So yeah, I hope you all enjoy this mess haha, and thanks again **weirdhead** for your prompt.

**Athena's POV**

It was just a normal day up on Olympus, or at least, that's what I'd thought. When I passed the throne room and heard a lot more shouting than usual, I knew something was up.

'Oh hi Hades. Hades? Go away Hades! NO SCREW YOU HADES! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY YOUR OWN BROTHER LIKE THAT!'

'POSEIDON YOU DUMB FUCK GO TO TARTARUS! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT NOW EVERYONE KNOWS IT'S ME!'

'YEAH YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT! YOU JUST RUINED THE GAME FOR THE REST OF US!'

'FOR ONCE APOLLO IS RIGHT, YOU DUMB SEA COW!'

'HEY, DON'T YOU CALL ME A SEA COW PUNK!'

I stood in the door opening looking upon the mess that were the almighty gods who were supposed to rule the world.

I cleared my throat. 'Would any of you care to explain what in the world is going on here?'

'That sea cow ruined the game for us,' Ares said, his fiery eyes flaming furiously.

'Well if Hades hadn't killed me-' Poseidon started but I cut him off:

'Wait a minute, what do you mean Hades killed you? You're immortal.'

Aphrodite snorted. 'For the goddess of wisdom you sure aren't that smart.'

'Excuse me?' I said, getting the urge to slap Aphrodite across her perfectly pretty face.

'Among Us,' Demeter said, as if that would explain the whole ruckus in the throne room. Upon seeing my confused face she added: 'The game that's become so popular lately.'

I frowned. 'A game? That's what all this is about? That's why Hades is suddenly up here instead of in the underworld?'

Hades shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Apollo smiled. 'Come on Thenes, join us in the fun and you'll understand!'

'Yeah, no, I don't think so.'

That answer didn't seem to satisfy my sunny brother.

'Please?' he begged. 'Just one game, if you don't like it, you can leave after that.'

'Yeah, besides, it's more fun with more players,' Artemis added. She'd been so quiet compared to the others that I hadn't even noticed that she was there.

'Fine,' I huffed. 'But only one game.'

Everyone cheered as I walked over to my throne and sat down with them. I couldn't believe I was joining in with their chaotic good for nothing shenanigans. I took out my phone that Hephaestus had given me when he'd made phones for all the gods to use. Then I downloaded the damn game while Apollo enthusiastically explained how it worked.

'Okay that's easy,' I said and entered the game code Aphrodite gave me.

My character entered the room where everyone else was running around hysterically.

'Wait where did you guys get those strange hats?' I asked.

'You see the little laptop at the left there?' Artemis asked and I nodded. 'You can pick your colour and attributes there.'

I made my character walk over to the laptop and changed my disturbingly bright green suit to white. I could have chosen a helmet, but then I'd look too much like Ares's character, so I chose the goat horns which I found quite adorable on my character.

'Everyone ready?' Aphrodite asked.

After we said we were all ready the game started. A character popped up on my screen and held a finger to their lips while the word 'SHHHHHHH!' appeared under it.

_Crewmate_

_There are 2 impostors among us_

So I had to do tasks. That didn't sound too hard.

With the map I had I found my tasks easily enough. As I was busy shooting some asteroids I saw a purple ninja jump out of a vent near me. I closed the task and tried making a run for it to the cafeteria where the big red emergency button was, but before I could even make it two steps, an animation of the purple ninja snapping my neck appeared on my screen. The ninja hopped back into the vent and with that my killer named _assassin_ was gone.

Oh well, guess I was a ghost now. I was about to finish my asteroid task when a green character wearing a gardeners hat ran in on my body. The character, _flowers_, reported it and suddenly all Tartarus broke loose.

'Where?' everyone started asking.

'At weapons,' Demeter said. 'I... I don't know who did it. I was on my way to navigation and then I found it there.'

'Hm, I think self-report,' Poseidon said looking skeptically at Demeter.

'You always think it's a self-report,' Artemis said deadpan. 'I'm skipping this one.'

Apollo nodded. 'Me too.'

'Although I'd love to throw someone into the void, there's not enough proof,' Ares said to which everyone agreed.

The meeting was over and my little ghost body floated around to do some more tasks. How annoying that I'd been killed in the first minute, now I couldn't join in the fun arguing part.

Somewhere into the game the lights went out, but seeing as I was dead it didn't bother me and my super afterlife vision. I went to electrical anyway because I had a task to do there. I'd just finished it when the purple ninja hopped out of the vent there and murdered poor yellow _sunnyboi _in cold blood before disappearing in the vent again. Of course nobody had seen it since the lights only went on two seconds later.

I stayed in electrical, waiting for the body to be found, and saw _assassin_ the purple ninja coming in from the entrance. They'd probably vented to security or medbay and walked around so that nobody would suspect them. How smart. Both purple ninja and the blue character with a pirate hat named _arrrrr _walked over to where the body was, but before they could report it an emergency meeting was called.

'It's Ares,' Aphrodite said.

'How could it be me? You weren't anywhere near me so you couldn't have seen anything. Aphrodite's sus!' he said immediately turning it around and putting the blame on her.

'You literally killed Hades in broad daylight,' Aphrodite remarked, and only then did I notice the big cross over the black character named _die fools._

'What's 'in broad daylight' if Ares said you were nowhere near him?' Poseidon asked.

Aphrodite sighed dramatically. 'I was at security and Ares was stupid enough to kill Hades. On. Camera.'

'Good enough for me,' Demeter said shrugging.

'NO! IT'S APHRODITE YOU IDIOTS! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!' Ares bellowed right before his red character was thrown out into the empty void of space.

_WAR was An Impostor_

_1 impostor remains_

'The purple ninja,' I thought to myself.

Since I'd finished all my tasks already (it was quite easy to get everywhere really quickly when you could pass through walls) I decided to follow my killer to see what they'd do next. I'd been quite impressed with their last kill, that had been a really smart move.

_assassin _walked around for a bit without doing anything. Then they stood at security checking the camera's for a while. I was trying to figure out why they weren't going around trying to find their next victim when an unsuspecting blue _arrrrr_ walked in only to be killed within seconds. Like always, the ninja hopped in a vent and disappeared from the crime scene.

They came out again in electrical- where for once nobody was to be seen- and walked through storage to communication. They stood still for a few seconds and then the oxygen depleted. Ah yes, another intelligent move, that way nobody would find the body before _assassin's _kill cooldown had reloaded.

The ninja walked over to the O2 department where both the green character _flowers _and the pink character _Queen_ stood, trying to fix the problem on time. If I'd have counted correctly _assassin's _kill cooldown would be reloaded in 3... 2... 1...

Without a single second wasted they killed _Queen_ and the game ended, the bright red letters of 'defeat' showing up on my screen.

'ARTEMIS WHY?' Apollo whined. 'HOW COULD YOU KILL YOUR TWIN LIKE THAT WITHOUT EVEN A SECOND THOUGHT?'

'Wait, but you came into electrical when Apollo was already dead,' Poseidon said confused.

'It was just a really smart kill,' I said, smiling at the mastermind behind the purple ninja.

'Thank you,' Artemis said.

'YEAH WE WON! WE WON SUCKERS!' Ares yelled triumphantly.

'Which almost didn't happen thanks to you!' Artemis said, pointing at him, her smile from two seconds ago immediately gone. 'Who is stupid enough to kill someone ON CAMERA?'

'WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?' a voice from the entrance of the throne room thundered.

We all fell silent and looked over to where Zeus stood with his arms crossed, an angry looking frown on his face.

'Oh... Hello Father,' Apollo said. 'We were just playing a game.'

'A game?' he said raising an eyebrow, and I suddenly got hit with a wave of deja vu: hadn't that been me only a few minutes ago?

'Yes, a game,' I said. 'You may join us if you'd like. Besides, it's more fun with more players.'

'Now that's the spirit Athena,' Demeter said and Aphrodite winked at me.

Maybe I'd underestimated the game. It was pretty chaotic, but dare I say it also extremely enjoyable.

'Just one game, if you don't like it you can leave after that,' I told him.

**End Notes**

Yes, I too have joined the Among Us hype. And my dumb ass accidentally exposed the impostor when I played it live with my friends for the first time, not realising that unlike when I played it alone in my room with strangers, they could actually hear me. I'M STILL SORRY MYR PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I literally clowned myself by putting it in a fic. Will you forgive me now?

Lol anyways, that was a mess, as to be expected when the Olympians play Among Us, but I hoped you enjoyed the chaos. Do you guys actually play Among Us? Cause it would be pretty sad if you didn't and therefore had no clue what even this oneshot was. oH wElL, tOo BaD

But yeah, if you have any prompts you want me to use, let me know in the reviews or just PM me, and otherwise I hope you have a fantastic day, byeee :)


	21. The best party for our best boy

**Beginning Notes**

**Goldentigerlily **(ao3): What if Percy celebrated his birthday at camp?

yEs we all know how fabulously chaotic that would be and I love it!

As always, characters belong to Rick Riordan, and I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Annabeth**

It was early in the morning, and Annabeth and her friends were all gathered in the Athena cabin.

'Guys!' she said, getting everyone's attention with just the single word. 'We all know what day it is today, right?'

'Wednesday!' Leo said. 'Or is it Saturday? Honestly, never mind, I don't know what day it is.'

Everyone laughed, but turned their attention back to Annabeth when she continued:

'Yes Leo, it's a Wednesday today, but that's not what I meant. Today is Percy's eighteenth birthday, and since it's so special, he wanted to celebrate it at camp. Of course, he will be celebrating it at home with his family during the day, but in the evening he will come here to celebrate it with us too, and I say we give him the most amazing surprise party ever,' she explained proudly.

After some cheering and nodding noting that everyone agreed, Annabeth explained what the plan was, and everyone's parts in it.

'Hazel, Frank, are you guys good with taking care of decorations?'

'Of course!' Hazel said smiling, and Frank nodded happily.

'Great! If you ever need help you could ask the Aphrodite cabin, I'm sure they wouldn't mind giving you guys a hand. Leo, Jason and Piper, can I trust you guys with letting everyone at camp know what time they have to be at the Poseidon cabin?'

They all nodded and Jason gave her a thumbs up.

'Without burning everything down?' Annabeth added, raising an eyebrow.

It was silent for about two seconds but then Piper and Jason smiled and nodded again. Leo looked a bit puzzled but eventually agreed.

'I guess I can try.'

That was good enough for Annabeth so she continued:

'Okay, so, I got Sally to give me the recipes for some of Percy's favourite snacks. Will, Reyna, Nico, you guys can take care of that, right?'

The three of them agreed too, and Annabeth felt happy and excited that everything was going so smoothly.

'Fantastic! Well, Rachel and I will take care of the rest, such as music and lighting. Let's meet here again at four so that we'll have about an hour to discuss the final thing before Percy comes.'

Everyone cheered and then went off to get their things done.

Annabeth and Rachel went to the Poseidon cabin to take care of the party lights. And after making sure that they worked and were hung up properly, so they wouldn't fall down, the girls took care of the speakers and started working on the perfect playlist for Percy's surprise party. Annabeth hadn't really spent much time with Rachel in a long while, and she actually quite enjoyed it. They'd both grown up and matured and were over their childish jealousy, so now they could just enjoy each other's company which felt nice.

Of course making a perfect playlist for a party was a lot easier said than done, but it was still a lot of fun.

'Rachel! You can't just put the gay frogs remix in there!' Annabeth complained, laughing so hard that her eyes started watering.

'But it's iconic!' Rachel said in between wheezes as she replayed the song again making both of them burst into another fit of laughter.

'Okay fine,' Annabeth said, wiping the tears from her eyes, 'leave it, leave it.'

So maybe they were still not _that_ mature, but at least that could laugh about silly things together.

'So any musicians Percy really likes that we could add?' Rachel asked after they'd gathered some music that everyone would definitely enjoy.

Annabeth thought about it for a bit. 'Oh! He's been really into Twice lately,' she said.

'Gotcha,' Rachel answered adding some of Twice's songs to the playlist. 'Anything else?'

'One Direction. But I'm actually not quite sure if he liked them for their music or because he has a crush on Niall.'

Rachel snorted. 'That does seem like something Percy would do, but I guess we can all enjoy some One Direction from time to time.'

Annabeth had to agree, some nostalgia in the form of good old One Direction was indeed nice from time to time.

They continued working on the playlist for a little while and before they knew it, it was already four o'clock.

'We did well,' Rachel said. 'I'm actually kind of proud of the playlist.' She put her hand up and Annabeth smiled and gave her a high five.

'And if anyone asks why the gay frogs remix is in there twice, just say it was an accident,' she added with a wink to which Rachel laughed.

They went back to the Athena cabin where everyone was waiting for them. Both Frank and Hazel looked like they'd rubbed balloons over their heads to make their hair static seeing as it looked a whole lot messier than a few hours prior. Even worse were Will, Reyna and Nico; the younger boy was covered in flour from head to toe turning his dark hair and clothes bright white. Reyna had what looked like blue cookie batter in her hair and Will had chocolate all over his face and flour on his shirt. Leo, Jason and Piper on the other hand looked completely fine, which Annabeth found suspicious.

'Holy Hera, what happened to you guys?' Leo said looked at the disastrous baking trio.

'Long story,' Reyna said deadpan while trying to get some of the batter out her hair.

'But we have the snacks, and we're still alive so it's _fine_,' Will assured everyone with a smile.

Annabeth shook her head slightly. 'Okay... Sure, whatever, did everyone else get their things done?' she asked, to which the rest nodded.

'We even did it with almost no burning things down,' Leo said proudly.

'Great! Wait, what do you mean, _almost?' _

'Leo found one of Mr. D's leopard print shirts in the Big House and then claimed there was a spider on it as an excuse,' Jason explained.

'I heard spider, so whatever got burnt is now gone and therefor not my problem,' Annabeth said. 'But if that's all, then I suppose we can all get ready for when Percy arrives, which is in about half an hour. Make sure that you're all hidden when I bring Percy to the Poseidon cabin okay?'

And with that everyone went their separate ways again.

Annabeth put on a clean shirt as well as some eyeliner and mascara. She then walked over to Half-Blood Hill and waited for Percy. After a few minutes she saw a car stop at the bottom of the hill, and Percy stepped out of the passengers seat. He waved at Sally before turning around and running up the hill to Annabeth.

'Hey Wise Girl,' he said, embracing her in a hug. 'I missed you.'

'I missed you too.'

When they pulled back she placed a kiss on his cheek and laced their fingers together.

'Come on birthday boy, we made blue cookies.'

Percy smiled widely, and they walked to the Poseidon cabin softly swinging their intertwined hands. He opened the door to the Poseidon cabin and turned on the lights. At that moment everyone jumped up from their hiding spots, holding presents in their hands and yelled:

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'

The suddenness of it all scared Percy- so bad that he fell to the ground. He got up and laughed together with everyone else.

'Oh wow,' he said, his eyes sparkling with joy and a sincere smile on his face. 'I can't believe you guys planned a surprise party for me. Honestly it's been my dream ever since I was little for someone to do that for me.'

'Well, we made your dream come true, now let's make this your best birthday ever!'

'That won't be hard to achieve because I see blue cookies over there,' Percy exclaimed running over to the tray with snacks.

**End Notes**

I'm trying to think of something nice to say but I'm getting so distracted by the loud ass wind outside. Oh well. Uhm, I hope you enjoyed it? And if you guys would like it I could make a chapter on what happened with Will, Reyna and Nico because it must have been a disaster, and don't we love that? Anyways, thanks so much for reading, and if you have any prompts you want me to use let me know in the reviews or PM me. Hope you have a fabulous day! Byeee :)


	22. That time cabin six was under attack

**Beginning Notes**

**Pjo4Me **(ao3): What if a spider got into the Athena cabin?

Love it, love it, love it! Seriously, I just love the most simple prompts because idk they're just so fun to write.

So yeah, characters belong to Rick Riordan and I hope you enjoy.

**Annabeth's POV**

I wake up to the sounds of my brothers and sisters screaming. What's going on? Is the cabin on fire? Did someone die? Is there a pig in heels walking around the cabin again? (long story, don't ask)

Whatever it is, the ruckus woke me up so I rub my eyes and get out of bed. Noting that nothing's on fire and that nobody is in grave danger I ask:

'What's the whole fuss about?'

Malcom, who's crouching on a chair looks at me with alarmed eyes. 'Spider.'

That single word explains everything, and if a spider has made it's way into our cabin, I might have been wrong about the 'nobody is in grave danger' part.

I scream and get back onto my bed as quick as possible. 'Where did you see it last?' I ask him.

My brother bites his lip. 'Well, I don't know. The new kid, Stacey found it in the bathroom, but said that when she tried hitting it with a shoe it escaped and now it's walking freely in the cabin and I don't know what to do,' he explains frantically.

I run my hand trough my tangled hair and think for a second. That monster could be anywhere. For all I know it could be under my bed, or on the wall next to me... I look over my shoulder at the bare wall. Thank goodness, no spider. But that means we still don't know where the damn thing is.

'So it was last seen running out of the bathroom?' I ask.

Malcom nods.

'It went over there,' Stacy says and points over to the left side of the cabin near me.. She's sitting on the top of a bookshelf, a pillow clutched tightly to her chest. How she'd gotten up there, I have no idea, but she seems to be safe from the beast, so I won't question it.

I check the floor to make sure it isn't crawling around there and run to the the middle of the cabin as fast as I can. Since my siblings have taken up all the chairs there I just hop onto the sable without a second thought.

'It could have already moved somewhere else,' Malcom says, to which everyone mutter what I think must be their prayers because I have no clue if we'll ever survive this.

'That's it,' I say. 'We're burning the cabin down.'

Everyone looks at me, wondering if I'm being serious because it probably sounds like a terrible idea, and it is. Just as I'm about to tell them to throw some of the candles onto the carpet Malcom screams.

'There it is, I see it!' He waves his hands around and points down at the floor only two meters away from us.

The nasty fucker is looking at us with it's way too many eyes, and we look back at it. It's completely silent for probably the first time today as we all wait intently for the spider to attack and kill us all. It suddenly takes a step forward and we all scream.

'WE'RE GONNA DIE,' someone yells, and I can't help but agree with them. That monster is standing there with complete power over us.

After seeing that the spider hasn't killed us yet, we calm down a bit and watch it again while cowering with fear.

The door to the Athena cabin opens and due to our jumpiness we all yell at the top of our lungs for the millionth time just that morning.

'No killing the spider!' Katie Gardner orders. Her hair is a tangled mess- like mine- and she's still wearing her pajama pants, so I'm willing to guess we woke her up with our screams.

'Where is it?' she asks, and Malcom points shakily to the horrid beast.

Katie raises her eyebrow. 'Seriously? This one's even smaller than last time.' She walks over to the spider and picks it up _with her bare hands_. 'Don't worry buddy, I'll save you from these maniacs,' she whispers to her cupped hands where the spider calmly sits.

'We're not-' Malcom tries to tell her, but she's already walking out the door again.

'Goodbye crazy people, I'd appreciate it if you'd not wake up the whole camp before seven next time, thanks.'

I let out a sigh. 'Well, that was an eventful morning, but we're still alive!'

My siblings cheer, but I cut them off:

'Don't forget, if that one made it in here and it might have brought its friends, so I'm sleeping in the Poseidon cabin tonight.'

After some arguing we agreed that we'd all stay out of the cabin until tomorrow, and then clean the whole place thoroughly. If we'd find anything then, the cabin would be burnt down without a second thought.

'Great! Well, since we're all awake anyway, I say we go have some breakfast.'

**End Notes**

Yes, I know I may have overdone it slightly, but I honestly couldn't care less because I still enjoyed writing it. Also, I too don't like spiders either and there's one in my room at the far corner of my ceiling, but we've made a mutual agreement that as long as it stays there it may live. I think victory.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, Have a wonderful day, byeee :)


End file.
